


Un Corazón de Sombras y Ruina

by NekiSnape



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Dark!Merlin, F/M, Gen, Good!Mordred, Journey, M/M, Merdred, Mistery, Royal!Merlin, king!merlin, magicreveal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekiSnape/pseuds/NekiSnape
Summary: Mordred debe emprender un viaje para desenmarañar el misterio que envuelve a Camelot y el levantamiento de la prohibición de la magia. El camino es oscuro y plagado de peligros, pero no está solo.¿Estará preparado para enfrentarse a la oscuridad? ¿Descubrirá quién ha arrancado la luz de los ojos de Emrys y cómo pudo convertirse en un tirano?¡Larga vida al rey Merlín!





	1. Un día de fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Esta es mi primera historia aquí, aunque seguro pronto migraré las demás. Estoy comenzando con esto y con mucho más, pero como quiero hacer todo a la vez, no he podido terminar nada jaja. En fin, me decidí a darle una oportunidad a esta historia y ver si es bien recibida. Tengo un fanart del Rey Merlín que espero dejar pronto, mientras dejo un mapa, porque nunca sé dónde está todo en Camelot. ¡Espero puedan dejarme alguna opinión! -smile- lo apreciaría muchísimo. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!
> 
> Advertencia: Este escrito puede contener BL/Slash, aunque aún no sé que tanto lo profundizaré. Pero mientras, es una historia de aventura.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Las "comillas" se utilizarán para los diálogos en telepatía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ojalá Merlin me perteneciera pero es de la BBC.

_El viaje de Mordred._

 

* * *

  
  


_ “Cuenta la leyenda que su corazón era una llama brillante, que ardía con la vida misma. Su calor podía sentirse desde las montañas hasta el mar e iluminaba Albion con luz de ambrosía.  _

 

_ Al envenenarlo, firmaron la sentencia de muerte del reino y todo se cubrió de sombras. Hundido en la más densa oscuridad y odio, el corazón emitió un último grito de auxilio. _

_ Dicen que la tierra lo escuchó.” _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


#  **_Un día de fiesta_ **

 

El mensajero llegó en una mañana dorada, su cabello negro moviéndose con la brisa mientras cruzaba la extensión de agua que rodeaba la isla. Los druidas, poco acostumbrados a recibir visitas del exterior, miraron curiosos cómo se acercaba, deteniéndose en sus tareas diarias. 

 

Mordred salió de su cabaña como todos los días, con la camisa arremangada y listo para ir a los cultivos a trabajar. Sin embargo, se vio atraído por la multitud que de pronto se formaba muy cerca del embarcadero. El joven que se adelantó a Iseldir, el líder, llevaba un pergamino amarillento entre sus dedos, su mirada clara poseía la chispa que todos los seres con magia suelen tener y no esperó a que Iseldir se acercara antes de exclamar, tan fuerte que todos en la aldea le escucharon: 

 

—¡La prohibición de la magia ha sido levantada!

 

El silencio que acompañó su retirada se extendió por alrededor de un minuto, luego todos los druidas que conformaban el gremio en la aldea se miraron y, posiblemente, intercambiaron palabras entre ellos. Se reunieron en un susurro de túnicas y, antes de cerrar la puerta, Iseldir hizo una seña a Mordred. Este entró sin chistar, demasiado aturdido para siquiera preguntarse por qué sería requerido. 

 

—Esto es bueno. Debemos celebrar.

 

Parado en el interior la cabaña del gremio, Mordred vio a Iseldir fruncir el ceño hacia Aglain. 

 

—¿Celebrar? Esto es serio, Aglain. No sabemos si es una broma de mal gusto o una trampa.

Gáine, la única mujer en la cabaña, acarició el papel con sus dedos, sus ojos cristalinos se encontraron con los de Mordred brevemente. 

—No hay indicios de magia, es común y corriente.

—Ese hombre era un hechicero, y parecía bastante orgulloso de lo que aclamo —Aglain insistió—. No parece ser una broma.

 

Iseldir se tomó la molestia de rodar los ojos.

—¿Es que acaso todos estos años no te han enseñado nada? ¡No se puede confiar en Uther!

—Tal vez… tal vez no es suyo —Sugirió Gáine, había algo extraño en su voz que a Mordred le sonó a esperanza. Ella llevó una mano a la larga trenza que descansaba en su hombro derecho, acariciándola de forma distraída—. Podría ser… 

—¿El único y futuro rey? —Terminó Iseldir, por la sorpresa en su rostro se podría decir que no lo había considerado en absoluto—. No ha llegado noticia sobre su coronación, ni sobre...

 

Tanto Mordred como ellos escucharon de pronto los susurros en el exterior. La cabaña estaba protegida por un hechizo silenciador, nada de lo que se dijera allí dentro podría ser escuchado fuera. Sin embargo, ellos podían escuchar, las personas en la aldea estaban comenzando a salir del shock inicial. 

 

—Mordred —Dijo entonces Iseldir y le extendió el rollo. El chico se acercó y miró su mano, como si le ofreciera la cabeza de algún animal peligroso—. Has estado en Camelot, has visto y sentido lo que proviene de allí. Dime, ¿es este pergamino parte suyo también? 

 

Mordred no dudó, su magia trajo a él un aroma a tierra muerta, ausencia de magia y terror. Gáine tenía razón, no había hechizo alguno en él. Pero allí estaba, un residuo, migajas de una magia poderosa que Mordred podría identificar en cualquier lugar. 

 

—Lo es. 

 

Iseldir confió en su palabra y rompió el cordón que le ataba. Sus ojos bailaron sobre el mensaje, que no parecía ser muy largo y, como si no pudiera creerlo, sus ojos se iluminaron por primera vez. 

 

—Es real.

 

Aglain tomó el pergamino y, después de leerlo, lo rotó. Pasó por las manos de todo el gremio y fue a descansar en la mesa una vez terminaron. Mordred sintió una mano apretar su pecho y pensó en los ojos azules que habitaban sus sueños desde el día en que había abandonado Camelot. 

 

Era real. La prohibición de magia había sido levantada.

 

Emrys lo había logrado, había traído la liberación de Albion, tal como las profecías dijeron que lo haría. Pronto su historia sonaría por todos los reinos y sería alabado, el hechicero mano derecha del único y futuro rey.

 

El chico druida se permitió sonreír cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y Aglain salió, seguido por el resto del gremio. Tomó el pedazo de papel olvidado sobre la mesa, luego el gesto simplemente murió en su rostro. El pergamino amarillento era perfectamente legal, lo parecía por todos los ángulos, pero a diferencia de cuando estaba cerrado, no se  _ sentía  _ bien. Quizá tuviera que ver con la firma, la cual carecía de nombre alguno, no el de Arthur, ni siquiera el de Uther, simplemente  _ Rey de Camelot. _

 

_ “¡Mordred!” _ Llamó Kara, reclamando su atención desde fuera de la cabaña. Volteó a la puerta y la vio acercándose. Se veía incontenible, un poco saltarina.  _ “¡Mordred! ¿Es cierto?”. _

 

_ “Sí”. _ Mordred dejó de lado el papel y el sentimiento extraño que le invadió para ir a su encuentro. Kara perdió un poco el color y se lanzó a sus brazos, estrechándole en un abrazo suave.

 

_ “Somos libres”.  _ Dijo en su cabeza sin aliento.  _ “Dioses, al fin somos libres”.  _

 

Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos claros, reflejándose a su vez en los de Mordred. Lágrimas por los padres que no vivieron para ver ese día. Por los niños que fueron sacrificados o dejados huérfanos. Mordred miró alrededor, había lágrimas en los ojos de casi toda su gente. Alivio, recelo. 

 

Iseldir se colocó en el espacio donde solía ponerse la gran hoguera en Beltane, sus brazos se abrieron, pidiendo atención. Mordred y Kara caminaron más cerca, sus manos entrelazadas. 

 

—¡Todos! ¡Escuchen! —Dijo, su piel pálida brillando en los rayos del sol—. Este es un gran día para todos nosotros. Mi gente, mi familia, la prohibición de la magia ha sido levantada y el rey promete libertad en sus tierras. Muchos hemos esperado esto por tanto tiempo, muchos por toda la vida. El tiempo de oro de Albion ha llegado y seremos guiados por la mano del gran y poderoso Emrys ¡Y hoy, al fin, somos libres! 

 

Kara apretó la mano de Mordred con demasiada fuerza, tanto que incluso pudo sentir algo crujir. Pero no le importó, ya nada más importaba. Un suspiro colectivo se extendió por la aldea mientras el mensaje era pasado de mente en mente.

 

De pronto todo explotó en alegría y gozo, carcajadas y llantos abrumadores podían escucharse a la lejanía y Mordred incluso se estremeció de la fuerza del sentimiento que llenó su mente. 

 

Kara hizo un ruido a mitad de camino entre una risa y un sollozo. Luego volvió a abrazarle. Le llegaron palmadas de todos lados, incluso una en el trasero que le hizo saltar y sonrojarse. 

 

Por toda la isla se escucharon los bramidos, los vítores y algo estalló más allá antes de que chispas llenaran el cielo. El viento trajo la melodía que los músicos comenzaron a tocar y mucha gente bailó en sus lugares; esposos besaron a sus esposas y lanzaron a sus hijos al aire para después atraparlos. 

 

Hubo colores y olores ricos, árboles y plantas que florecieron, pétalos de flores que volaron con la brisa. Mordred se dejó llevar por Kara entre la multitud, recibiendo los enhorabuena de sus vecinos. El mundo giro vertiginoso, un borrón de colores, comida y cantos. Pero lo que más brilló fue la magia.

 

Aunque la isla estaba protegida y no era muy peligroso practicar la magia, había una especie de acuerdo tácito en el que todos se habían dejado caer, no usaban la magia a menos que fuera necesario y nada muy ominoso. 

 

Aquel día, la magia podía ser vista, olida, sentida e incluso saboreada. Y Mordred se sintió borracho de felicidad, obligándose a olvidar aquella molestia que sentía en la base del cráneo. 

 

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos de pasteles de ambrosía, pasearon de la mano, se empaparon con los niños en el arroyo y, al final, se unieron a las celebraciones durante el ocaso. Eran incluso más grandes que las de Beltane o Samhain. Mujeres vestidas en telas hermosas alrededor del fuego y Kara, sus preciosos rizos coronados por flores.

 

Aceptó el aguamiel que fluía a cantaros, aunque no tomó demasiado. Nunca tomaba demasiado. 

 

Lo que al principio fue una punzada se volvió un palpitar cuando, después de tanto bailar, sus pies dolieron. Mordred tuvo que sentarse y, de pronto, todo el ruido y la luz fueron demasiado. 

 

—¿Estás bien, Momo? —Preguntó Kara, sentándose a su lado y pasando una mano por su espalda. Mordred detestaba el sobrenombre que ella usaba cuando estaba un poco achispada, pero nunca se lo diría. 

—Sí, solo un poco mareado —Mintió. Sentía el dolor crecer y crecer hasta que pareció que su cabeza estallaría. Kara soltó una risita 

—¿Cuánto has estado bebiendo?

Mordred gimió.

—Solo una jarra. 

—Dioses, que poca resistencia. Yo llevo al menos cinco. 

 

El chico sostuvo su cabeza cuando un martillazo llegó. Kara borró su sonrisa y entró en el modo al que él cariñosamente llamaba “mamá gallina”.

 

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu cabaña. Será mejor que descanses. 

 

Él no se negó, ni quejó. Se apoyó en ella y ambos caminaron tambaleantes hacia su cabaña. Fue un avance lento pero seguro y Kara le dejó tumbarse sin gracia sobre la cama. Le pasó un poco de agua y uno de los tónicos que Mordred usaba cuando se enfermaba. Sabía a rayos y centellas, pero calmó los golpes en su cabeza después de unos minutos. 

 

Kara besó su frente. 

 

—Hasta mañana, Momo. 

—Buenas noches, Kara. No te quedes hasta muy tarde. 

 

Ella se fue y al poco tiempo, sus párpados pesaban tanto que no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Quedarse dormido fue como hundirse en la oscuridad y por mucho tiempo no hubo nada, sólo silencio y la espesa negrura. 

 

Luego hubo luz y vio los ojos de Emrys, de un azul cerúleo como el cielo poco después de morir el sol, el destello de la magia expandiéndose como fibras. La tierra respirando, los árboles meciéndose.  

 

Había sangre, espesa y brillante, emergiendo como lágrimas de los ojos de un hombre vacío y luego gotas chocando contra el suelo. La bandera de Camelot izando al viento, el susurro de la tela. Mordred vio el filo de una espada encajada en piedra sólida y el llanto de una dama en un lago, sus sollozos llenos de dolor. Y aquellos ojos que se volvieron rojos, ardientes, quemando, siempre volvían. Las páginas de un libro, pasando y pasando hasta que se detenían en una. Siempre en la misma. Piel escamosa. Alguien diciendo su nombre.

 

Mordred despertó a la mañana siguiente, bañado en un sudor frío y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, todo su cuerpo temblando. Cuando Kara preguntó, él no le dijo nada al respecto.

 

Había cosas que ella nunca debía saber.


	2. Sin magia no hay paraíso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Iseldir vuelve de su audiencia con el rey, trae malas noticias.

#  **_Sin magia no hay paraíso_ **

 

A la semana siguiente no hubo mensajero, un solitario cuervo se posó en el centro de la aldea, algo tan deliberado para ser natural. A su pata iba atado un trozo de papel. 

Mordred sintió el rastro de la magia de Emrys, y cuando fue abierto, la sensación, el malestar, ardió detrás de sus ojos. Iseldir le vio sacudirse y por un momento lució preocupado. 

 

Mordred se lo había dicho la mañana después de las celebraciones, había acudido a él como muchas otras veces había acudido a Cerdan. El líder druida le escuchó y tomó la decisión de informar a la aldea que seguiría igual que siempre, al menos hasta que estuvieran seguros de que ir al exterior no representaba un peligro. 

 

Ese mensaje había sido esperado, sin embargo, no se sintieron preparados para lo que venía después.

 

_ “Estimado líder de los druidas y miembros del gremio: Se encuentran invitados a la primera reunión de consenso para las leyes de Albion. Yo, el Rey de Camelot, les abro las puertas de mi hogar con hospitalidad para que, unidos, velemos por el bien común. Todo líder de la comunidad mágica de Camelot estará presente.  _

 

_ Mis más sinceros saludos.” _

 

Mordred había expresado fervientemente su deseo de acompañar a Iseldir para presentar sus respetos a Emrys y el rey, pero este se fue sin siquiera considerarlo, llevando consigo sólo a Gáine y Aglain. Las órdenes fueron claras, grabadas en sus mentes con el poder del líder:  _ “Nadie sale de la isla”.  _

 

Kara tampoco se veía feliz por esa decisión. Había familias que deseaban marcharse para encontrar lugar en los pueblos, conseguir trabajos o incluso ir a Camelot para servir en la casa del único y futuro rey. Servir a Emrys. Algo que él también deseaba.

 

Sentado en el cúmulo de piedras a orillas de la Isla, donde antaño se realizaban las celebraciones a los Dioses de la antigua religión, Mordred observó el cielo, preguntándose sobre lo que ocurría en el exterior. 

 

Pensó en Morgana y su lucha contra Arthur. Lo último que había sabido era que poseía un ejército de inmortales, que ella y su hermana habían liderado un golpe en Camelot, reclamando el trono para ella, quien había resultado tener sangre Pendragon por sus venas. 

También que habían perdido contra las fuerzas de Arthur en el asedio y no habían podido entrar en la ciudadela. Mordred había pensado casi con orgullo que esto debía ser obra de Emrys. 

 

Pero de todo eso hacía algunas estaciones. Ahora, la prohibición de magia había sido levantada. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Estaría feliz de ser libre al fin o era ya demasiado tarde?

 

Kara llegó momentos después y de sentó a su lado. Era una costumbre desde que se reencontraron, cuando todo druida se refugió en la isla, ella siempre estaba cerca y su presencia reconfortaba a Mordred de muchas formas, le recordaba que seguía vivo.

 

—¿En qué piensas? 

 

Mordred la miró, lo gloriosa que era y lo mucho que la amaba. Ella era la única familia que poseía después de la muerte de Cerdan.

 

—Pienso en Morgana —Dijo con sinceridad—. En el odio sembrado en su corazón y lo que sucederá con ella ahora. Pero no soy vidente, no puedo ver el futuro. 

—Ella tendrá que parar —Opinó la chica, pasando su mano sobre la dura roca—. Ya no hay razón para luchar, al menos no en la guerra contra la prohibición. Si ella continúa adelante, será por su deseo al trono.

—Nunca pensé que lo deseara —Kara le miró—. Cuando la conocí, ella era tan… pura, de alguna manera. Había miedo y rabia en crudo detrás de sus ojos. Pero era fuerte, decidida. Temo que Uther la haya roto para siempre. 

—Si la Morgana que has conocido cambió, Mordred, entonces no es más esa mujer. Pero ella irá contigo, en tu corazón y tus recuerdos —La chica levantó su mano y la apretó entre las suyas—. Tal vez, ahora que somos libres, podemos buscarla. Traerla de nuevo a lo que era y mostrarle lo que nuestros maestros nos han enseñado, el camino de Emrys.

Mordred vio la sinceridad en sus palabras y la emoción por conocer a la mujer que había permitido que Mordred regresara a ella, sano y salvo, de Camelot. Mordred le debía su vida a Morgana, pero no solo a ella, también a Arthur y, principalmente, se la debía a Emrys.

 

Solo ello le alentaba a ignorar el malestar que le acompañaba. Todos los días, los sueños le habían asaltado como la primera vez. Y aunque había soñado siempre con los ojos de Emrys, la forma en la que estos cambiaron a lo largo de los días, le provocaba inquietud. Mordred estaba asustado de estos sueños, estas visiones, y las había anotado todas. Cada día se repetía lo mismo, algunas veces cambiando algún pequeño detalle, agregando una escena extra. Las anotaciones se habían hecho un pequeño montoncito al que denominaba diario de sueños, puesto que se volvió un hábito despertar a escribir lo que veía. 

 

Kara notó el diario a su lado, sus ojos viajaron de el al rostro ausente de Mordred por un momento y, aunque vaciló, estaba decidida a preguntarle sobre ello. Mordred no había querido darle todos los detalles, pero se le acababan las ocurrencias. 

 

—Mor, ¿todo eso son tus sueños? 

Mordred miró lo que ahora parecía un pequeño libro. 

—Tal vez —Murmuró—. La mayor parte es lo mismo, repetido muchas veces. Ahora solo escribo lo que llegue a cambiar. Hay algo en ellos que me inquieta. 

—Son solo sueños, Mordred. Quizá es el exceso de magia en nuestro ambiente, el cambio. Hace ya dos semanas que Iseldir, Aglain y mi tía se fueron, quizá tu magia te está jugando trucos por no ser usada.

—Sí, tienes razón. Quizá sea eso. 

 

Mordred sabía que no lo era, lo sentía en sus huesos. No solo por el hecho de que no había practicado tanto esas semanas, sino porque habían venido a él mucho antes, desde aquel día en que el pergamino llegó. Esta había sido la principal razón de querer acompañar a Iseldir.

 

También estaba el asunto de que ya se habían demorado demasiado. Se suponía que se irían por cinco días. La aldea tenía un aura extraña de preocupación, de terror. La ausencia de Iseldir no era un augurio positivo. Mordred cruzó las piernas y observó el cielo con mayor insistencia, como si allí pudiera encontrar las respuestas a todo lo que acechaba en su mente. 

 

Kara se quedó allí con él hasta que el sol cayó y observaron las estrellas, que parecían infinitas en el firmamento. Hicieron eso durante algunos días. 

 

Y era allí donde estaba cuando la voz de Iseldir llegó a su mente. 

 

_ “Mordred, a la aldea. Ahora”. _

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lo primero que notó cuando Iseldir salió de la choza del gremio, fueron sus ojos tristes. Sus movimientos parecían cansados, incluso dolorosos, como si hubiera soportado una gran carga sobre sus hombros anchos. De pronto, cuando el gremio se colocó en el centro de la aldea, notó lo que faltaba. 

 

Gáine. 

 

Kara se había ido a buscar a su madre y no estaba presente, lo cual no era bueno. Gáine era su tía, después de todo. 

 

_ “¿Gáine está bien?” _ Preguntó a Iseldir. Como su aprendiz, Mordred tenía permitido hablarle directamente. Pero el hombre solo le miró un momento, sus ojos vacíos.

 

Tomó aire, reuniendo fuerza y se convirtió en el líder de la aldea, no en el maestro y definitivamente no en el amigo. Todos guardaron silencio.

 

—Gáine ha muerto —Anunció en voz alta. 

 

Mordred sintió el frío correr por sus venas. Silencio. Silencio. 

 

Los sollozos vinieron del costado, donde apareció una pequeña procesión llevando el cuerpo envuelto en tela blanca. Kara estaba sosteniendo a su madre, cuyos hombros no cesaban de sacudirse. Ella lucía destrozada, aparentando que no se caería a pedazos. Pero Mordred lo vio en sus ojos llorosos y la imperiosa necesidad de correr hacia ellas fue fuerte. 

Sin embargo, parecia clavado al piso.

 

Las personas que habían amado a Gáine —que eran muchas—, comenzaron a llorar también. Sucedió como con el anuncio del levantamiento de la prohibición, pero esta vez fue terror puro lo que llenó todas las mentes. Hijos de escondieron en brazos de sus madres y una nube negra se formó sobre la isla, cubriendo el sol y llevándose toda la luz. 

 

—Mostraremos nuestro respeto y ofreceremos una despedida para ella antes de sepultarla —Indicó Iseldir. Aglain se adelantó y su mano apuntó a ella, sus ojos brillaron en oro. 

 

Una flor, pequeña y morada, comenzó a crecer a su lado. Los demás lo hicieron también, Mordred sintió su mano moverse mientras pequeños trozos de memoria ardían sobre la visión del cuerpo de Gáine. 

La mujer más amable y fuerte que había pisado la tierra. La flor amarilla brotó, la sonrisa dulce que adornaba su rostro. Mordred la recordaba por las veces que le había cuidado cuando enfermó, por los sabios consejos que le dio cuando estaba lleno de ira después de la muerte de Cerdan. 

Por el amor que Cerdan había sentido por ella. 

 

Una canción de despedida comenzó a sonar de labios de cada druida, grande o pequeño. Las primeras gotas de lluvia se unieron a las lágrimas de adiós y pronto, en ese día oscuro, Mordred se encontró proyectando las palabras que saltaban en su mente.

 

_ “Que las puertas de Avalon sean abiertas para ti, Gáine. Él te estará esperando”. _

 

Aunque no sabía de dónde provenían.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Cuando fue sepultada, Aglain solo dijo que  _ murió valientemente,  _ que había sido amada y que siempre sería recordada. Las alarmas de Mordred se encendieron; persiguió a Iseldir hasta la choza del gremio, llamando en su mente. El líder le ignoró y, cuando todos los miembros estuvieron dentro, la puerta se cerró casi en su cara. 

 

Mordred se quedó parado afuera, con la respiración desigual provocando un leve vaho frente a él. El primer indicio de avance del otoño. 

 

Esperó hasta se fue oscureciendo y luego decidió que debía estar con su amiga. La cabaña de Kara y su madre estaba en penumbras cuando llegó. Vio la figura pálida de la druida sentada junto a la cama de su madre, que dormía profundamente. 

Al dejarse caer a su lado, notó que ella estaba llorando en silencio y la rodeo con sus brazos. Kara se acurrucó en su pecho.

 

La sostuvo hasta que perdió las fuerzas y se rindió al sueño. Acarició su cabello ensortijado, besó su frente. Kara lloraba aún mientras dormía. Y Mordred sintió que su corazón se apretaba.

 

Algo estaba mal, lo había sabido desde el inicio. Tal vez, si él fuera un vidente, podría haber evitado la muerte de Gáine. O tal vez, si hubiera dado más urgencia a su malestar, habría convencido a Iseldir de que nadie saliera de la isla.

 

De cualquier forma, lo muerto permanece muerto. Mordred no podría traerla de vuelta. El poder de la vida y la muerte era demasiado para manejarlo, según las leyendas, solo Emrys podría llegar a controlarlo. 

 

Pensar en Emrys fue inquietante y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Llevó a Kara a su cama y se recostó a su lado, como ella lo hizo cuando perdió a Cerdan.

 

Fue casi al amanecer que sus ojos lograron cerrarse, luego de pasar gran parte en la oscuridad, vio los ojos de Emrys arder y quemar, hasta que adquirieron el color de la sangre. El destello de cristal sobre ébano. Vio el rostro de los muertos y escuchó gritos horrorosos, lamentos de una niña. 

 

—¡Mordred! 

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz lo dejó momentáneamente ciego. Sus pupilas se retrajeron y parpadeó. Se sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo y se dejó caer sobre la almohada con pequeños jadeos. El rostro de Kara estaba hinchado y lleno de preocupación, su mano sacudiéndole. 

 

—¿Qué sucede? —Dijo en un murmullo áspero. Le dolía la garganta. 

—No podía despertarte —Ella lució al borde del llanto y Mordred la abrazo—. Gritabas… me asuste tanto. Creí que...

—Lo siento. Lo siento, Kara. Solo ha sido un mal sueño.

 

Kara no dijo nada más, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Esperando a calmarse, Mordred miró la cabaña vacía a excepción de ellos y la luz brillante.

 

—¿Qué hora es? 

—Mediodía —La chica se levantó, secándose las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar y se acomodo el cabello. Mordred se sorprendió de haber dormido tanto—. El gremio no ha abandonado la choza, pero han corrido la voz de que nos reunamos en una hora.

 

Kara le pasó un cuenco con gachas y agua. Espero paciente a que comiera. Mordred tenía un sabor amargo y rancio en la boca, así que tomó todo el vaso de agua antes. 

 

—Mor… —Mordred hizo un ruido, Kara tardó unos segundos en seguir—. Estabas hablando con alguien.

Frunciendo el ceño, dejó el cuenco y se enfocó en ella. 

—¿Qué? 

—Antes de entrar, juro que escuché a alguien susurrando —Los ojos siempre claros como un lago, parecían asustados y rojos, más grandes de lo normal—. Y tú le respondías. 

—¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Lo escuchaste? 

Ella negó con la cabeza. 

—Era una lengua extraña, muy parecida a la que usas al hacer hechizos. No estoy muy segura. Luego comenzaste a gritar, como si algo... te estuviera quemando. 

 

Mordred la vio agazaparse, asustada. Él también lo sintió, la incertidumbre y la duda. 

 

—Quizá era yo —Sugirió. Kara le miró de reojo un instante, después simplemente asintió. Pero la acción le dio la respuesta, ella no lo creía en absoluto. Sus ojos se cristalizaron con lágrimas nuevas. 

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Mordred? ¿Por qué mi tía ha muerto? Esto no debería… somos libres al fin… 

—Kara, no, no te atormentes. No sé las respuestas, pero debemos hablar con Iseldir.

—¿Crees que él dirá la verdad? 

—No creo que decidan mentir. Algo ha pasado en Camelot, el rostro de ambos era demasiado grave. Esto tiene que ver con Uther… y si él es culpable, pagará por esto.

 

Tanto Kara como Mordred se quedaron en un silencio tenso después de la promesa. Él sabía que consolarla con venganza estaba mal, pero odiaba a Uther, tanto para desear su muerte como para intentar ser quien la causara. El hombre no solo le había quitado a sus padres cuando era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo, también tomó a Cerdan, lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre, con el que compartió todo. 

Sin notarlo, llevó una mano sobre su pecho, en el lado derecho, donde el tatuaje de triskelion adornaba su piel, en el mismo lugar que adornó la de Cerdan. Mordred aún conservaba también el colgante, atado a su muñeca cuando fue muy pequeño para su cuello, y sus enseñanzas, como un tesoro. 

 

Cuando se reunieron con el resto de la aldea, ambos se pusieron al frente. Había cierto respeto para ellos, para Mordred como aprendiz del líder de la aldea y, quizá, quien tomaría su lugar cuando Iseldir y Aglain fueran demasiado viejos; y Kara, la sobrina de Gáine, la talentosa chica que venía de una larga lista de mujeres sanadoras. Ambos tenían roles importantes para el futuro de su pueblo.

 

El gremio salió a la hora acordada, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos. Desfilaron solemnes hasta el centro de la congregación. Iseldir no miró a Mordred, ni a nadie; con sus manos sujetas firmemente a la espalda y la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos estaban oscuros. 

 

—El gremio ha decidido, por unanimidad, que todo druida permanecerá en la isla, nadie podrá abandonar sus hogares —Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y había confusión, desacuerdo. Mordred arrugó las cejas—. La magia estará permitida, desde luego, pero será más seguro seguir adelante como lo hemos hecho. Colocaremos salvaguardas más potentes en los límites y guardias nocturnas.

—¿Y qué sucede con el levantamiento de la prohibición? —Exclamó un chico al que Mordred conocía pero no recordaba su nombre—. Se supone que somos libres ahora. 

Iseldir dio un cabeceo.

—Son libres, como he dicho, la magia estará permitida. Pero fuera de la isla solo les espera peligro. 

—No lo entiendo, Iseldir —Dijo una de la sanadoras que acompañó siempre a Gáine, seguramente dando voz a lo que todas las demás pensaban—. ¿Qué ha sucedido en Camelot? ¿De qué peligros hablas? Las profecías dicen que Emrys nos protegerá en la transición y ascendencia del único y futuro rey.

 

Las personas asintieron en acuerdo, pero algo preocupante sucedió. Ante la mención de Emrys, Iseldir se cuadró y una ola de furia llenó sus ojos. Mordred, pasmado, sintió que perdía el aliento. Nunca, jamás, nadie había reaccionado así ante el nombre del hechicero.

—Emrys no protegerá a nadie —Dijo, su voz como truenos en una tormenta. Las voces comenzaron a subir de tono y pronto todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, Mordred, quien era demasiado sensible a la comunicación mental, sintió como si martillaran su cabeza. Iseldir levantó las manos—. ¡Silencio!

 

Las preguntas siguieron llegando.  _ “¿Por qué hablaba así de Emrys? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Gáine?” _ e Iseldir parecía un soldado, un hombre duro. Mordred supo entonces que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a los peligros de los que hablaba, recordó que el hombre había enfrentado La Gran Purga y lo que siguió.

 

—Esto será más fácil si se los contamos —Intervino Aglain. Otorgó el efecto deseado e Iseldir levantó sus manos nuevamente, sus ojos brillaron en oro y su voz se proyectó a sus cabezas, un método que solo el líder y Aglain tenían la habilidad de usar. 

 

_ “La tierra fuera de la isla ha cambiado, el reino entero. Hay terror y oscuridad.”  _ Mordred pudo ver de forma nítida el exterior, los árboles cuyas hojas caían como si el otoño estuviera llegando a su fin, en lugar de tornarse marrones como cada inicio. El humo que se asomaba en diversas direcciones y la sensación, el cambio en la presión, en el aire.  _ “Lo primero que notamos al pasar por la primera aldea, fue que todo estaba silencioso. Conocen Camelot, sus pueblos periféricos, y esta aldea estaba desolada. Había cuerpos en los lindes, pudriéndose.”  _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Mordred al ver el pensamiento de Iseldir y Aglain frente a sus ojos. Los niños no podían verlo, ya que solo quienes tenían el don bien desarrollado eran capaces de recibir estas imágenes. Pero incluso los jóvenes estaban temporalmente ciegos, sus pupilas dilatadas por el terror. 

 

_ “Al principio pensamos que eran usuarios de magia, ejecutados al descubrirse cuando la prohibición fue levantada. Esto era esperado. Pero nos equivocamos”  _ Dijo Aglain.  _ “Sea lo que sea que les haya pasado a esas personas, fue causado por magia.” _

 

_ “Conforme avanzamos, nuestro camino se llenó de destrucción y ruina. Había aldeas que nos temían, rezagados que pedían auxilio. Y usuarios de magia recelosos. Pero nadie nos habló de lo que sucedía, todos parecían sumidos en un silencio tácito. Los bosques agonizan y los ríos comienzan a secarse.” _

 

Al verlo, Mordred supo que nadie se atrevería a salir de la isla, aún si Iseldir lo permitía. 

 

_ “Cuando por fin llegamos a Camelot, había gente llegando incluso de otros reinos. Fuimos recibidos por un mago llamado Alvarr, al que muchos hemos oído nombrar como un bandido. Él parecía pertenecer a la corte del rey, porque fue cortés y hospitalario, al menos con nosotros. No así con los sirvientes. Había guardias y caballeros apostados en cada rincón, ninguno dirigía la palabra o siquiera una mirada.” _

 

En sus ojos vidriosos, pudo distinguir el arrebato de la voluntad a causa de un hechizo y en el centro de la ciudadela, Mordred vio izando la bandera de Camelot, a su mente vinieron los sueños que habían estado acosándole durante las noches. Iseldir caminó hacia el castillo blanco que recordaba a la perfección y, cuando dio un barrido por alrededor, casi esperó ver a Emrys parado en la entrada donde le había salvado. Pero no había nadie y pronto las puertas se abrieron para dejarlos pasar. El recibidor estaba iluminado y había sirvientes dóciles con las cabezas gachas. Fueron guiados por un pasillo adyacente y esperaron fuera de gruesas puertas de madera. En la sala de audiencias había un mesa larga, llena de suculentos manjares y copas que brillaban, rebosantes de vino.

 

Iseldir dijo:  _ “Y allí estaba él. Emrys.” _

 

Un figura oscura, sentada a la cabeza del banquete, una corona de diamante puro sobre su cabeza que resplandecía con la luz del sol; A su derecha, Mordred logró distinguir a Morgana. La visión era turbia, como si tuviera alguna clase de interferencia, y entonces se desvaneció. Mordred miró el lugar donde estaba clavado y a Iseldir, que temblaba, balanceándose hasta que Aglain lo sostuvo con firmeza. 

_ “Él no me deja mostrarles.”  _ Dijo el líder.  _ “Él no quiere que lo sepan, lo mucho que ha cambiado. Sus ojos se han tornado rojos como la sangre y hay algo, en su voz, en su presencia, que no estaba allí antes. Él nos dijo “Bienvenidos a mi reino. Son todos ustedes mis invitados”. Pero no se sentía de esa forma. Ni siquiera la dama Morgana parecía encontrarse bien. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos pedían auxilio.” _

 

Aglain dejó que se sentara en un tronco y entonces se adelantó. 

 

_ “Nos sentamos a la mesa, aunque movernos fue muy difícil. Todos los líderes de la comunidad mágica estaban allí, tantos como pensé que no había. Estaban los Catha, Altas Sacerdotisas, miembros de la tribu de los videntes y algunos hechiceros renegados. El gran Osgar, representando a la corte de las Disir. Y algunos más de los que nunca escuché hablar. Lo siguiente que Emrys nos dijo fue que Uther estaba muerto.”  _

 

En ese instante, Mordred se encontró con dos vertientes en su sentir, aquella que emitía jubiló por la caída del rey monstruoso. Y la otra, que aún intentaba ver a través de la estática en la visión de Iseldir. Emrys, aquella forma oscura al final de una larga mesa. Su malestar encontró por fin algo real a lo que atenerse. Era eso lo que Mordred había estado sintiendo y al fin lo sabía, no estaba volviéndose loco.

 

_ “Emrys no dijo cómo murió, pero Gáine, osada como el demonio, le preguntó si lo había asesinado. Él simplemente sonrió…”  _ Aglain reprimió el temblor en su cabeza y se obligó a continuar.  _ “Pensamos que es lo más probable, porque ¿de qué otra forma te haces de un trono sino matando al anterior rey?” _

El druida les dijo que a pesar de que Emrys hablaba de la libertad de su gente, del renacimiento de la vieja religión, ellos no se fiaban de sus palabras, porque el brillo en sus ojos era demoníaco y estaba mal. Algunas damas se echaron a llorar allí mismo, imaginando lo peor.

 

_ “Nos hospedamos en el castillo, como los nobles.” _ Siguió explicando Iseldir.  _ “Nos dieron habitaciones en el ala para invitados y escuchamos al Catha murmurar con su acompañante, sobre lo extraño de esta situación. Otros, como Osgar, hablaban sobre el gran trabajo que Emrys estaba haciendo. Sabíamos que no podíamos confiar en nadie para nuestras sospechas. Yo estaba especialmente perturbado por los temerosos sirvientes y lo primero que hice fue interrogar al chico que me fue asignado, llamado Morris.  _

_ Él se puso pálido como un muerto y me obligó a callar en cuánto pregunté por el nuevo rey. Me llevó al rincón más alejado de la habitación y susurró: Él puede escuchar todo. Luego se fue.”  _

 

Aglain, que se había sentado al lado de Iseldir, fue quién decidió continuar, cuando el otro pareció demasiado apesadumbrado. 

 

_ “Un par de días más tarde, después del desayuno, nos dijeron que nos reuniéramos en la ciudadela para una audiencia pública. Mucha gente estaba allí y Emrys salió al balcón, acompañado del único y futuro rey.”  _ Hubo un jadeo colectivo y él suspiró.  _ “Arthur Pendragon renunció a la corona públicamente a favor de Emrys, alegando que estaba convencido que el reino estaría mucho mejor en sus manos.” _

 

—¡Pero el único y futuro rey debía gobernar, con Emrys a su lado! —Explotó entonces la sanadora, demasiado horrorizada. Mordred comprendía su temor—. ¡No puede haber Albion sin él! 

—Lo sabemos —Dijo Aglain gravemente—. Lo sabemos muy bien. Y no estábamos de acuerdo.

—Gáine se enfrentó a Emrys, cuestionando sobre la profecía —Iseldir se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, su voz regulada para escucharse—. Él dijo que las profecías cambian y que bajo su reinado ningún mago volvería a esconderse jamás. Entonces, los fieles a Arthur protestaron en contra de lo que sucedía. Pero Arthur jamás reaccionó, no había voluntad en sus ojos ni la llama de la fuerza que debía tener. Emrys dijo que todos los no mágicos debían arrodillarse ante nosotros, servirnos. Y obligó a Arthur Pendragon a hacerlo con un chasquido de sus dedos. 

—La Dama Morgana estaba horrorizada —Completó Aglain—. Aunque intentamos detenerla, Gáine declinó su oferta, diciendo que eso no era paz, era tiranía y que no se diferenciaba en nada a todo lo que Uther había hecho. Emrys enfureció. La miró largamente y dijo:  _ “Tú no entiendes, jamás tuviste que servir en la casa de un asesino. Su falta de visión me hace sentir triste, nuestro pueblo ha sufrido lo suficiente”.  _ Decidimos que no podíamos quedarnos allí más tiempo. Habíamos visto suficiente. Y nos marchamos.

Iseldir miró a todos a los ojos esta vez, algo roto en su interior

—En el viaje de regreso, fuimos atacados por una criatura de pesadilla, un Dorocha del otro lado del velo. Nos defendimos lo mejor que pudimos, pero como si siguiera una orden expresa, él nos dejó vivir. Sin embargo… 

 

Mordred tembló, sabiendo lo que seguía.

 

—El Dorocha mató a Gáine.


	3. El llamado del corazón de la Tierra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una voz suena en medio de la noche.

#  **_El llamado del corazón de la Tierra_ **

  
  


Aquella noche fría, Mordred se encontraba sentado sobre su cama sin poder dormir. Abrazando sus piernas contra el pecho, miraba por la ventana, hacia el cielo negro. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Aglain e Iseldir habían relatado, en los horrores que esperaban en el exterior de la isla. Emrys había liberado la magia, pero a cambio había desatado un infierno. Mordred no podía concebir que Emrys se volviera tan malvado, que hubiera enviado a un Dorocha para matar a Gáine y obligado a Arthur a renunciar al trono. La imagen con la que le describían simplemente no encajaba con la que él conocía.

 

Emrys había sido un desgarbado chico con los ojos más brillantes de la creación y un agudo rostro de facciones amables. Lo recordaba ser todo brazos y piernas, larguirucho, mágico. Emrys no era la criatura más hermosa, pero definitivamente se sentía como tal. Su magia, su poder, eran impresionantes y representaba todo lo bueno del mundo.

 

¿Qué había sucedido para que eso cambiara? ¿Qué podría haber transformado a Emrys en algo tan temible para que incluso Iseldir quisiera huir muy lejos y recluirse en la isla?

 

Atormentado por las dudas e incertidumbre, se levantó para asomarse al exterior, en el cielo brillaba una luna espeluznante y amarilla, menguante, como un ojo que miraba a la tierra con indiferencia. Mordred elevó una oración al cielo y pidió por Emrys, por que volviera a lo que debía ser. Por un milagro. 

 

Pidió por un alto a las muertes y el terror. Y ofreció lo que fuera por mantener a salvo a su gente. 

 

Cuando se metió entre las sábanas, fue con miedo. La mullida almohada no era un consuelo para los sueños que le esperaban, no obstante, sus ojos no aguantaron demasiado. Una vez se cerraron, fue la primera noche en la que no soñó en absoluto, la oscuridad llenó cada rincón.

Y eso fue mucho más inquietante. 

 

El alba no aún no despuntaba cuando Mordred se levantó, jadeando en busca de aire. Tenía el cuerpo húmedo y pegajoso por el sudor, su cabello pegado a la frente. El cosquilleo de la magia en sus ojos le informó que estos estaban encendidos en oro y, sin entender lo que sucedía, se sentó en la cama, esperando a calmarse. 

Fue allí cuando notó, a la débil luz, que todo en el cuarto estaba flotando. La mesa, los cuencos y cucharas. Luego vino el temblor, era como un pulso, un latido, que hizo la tierra temblar. Por un instante, pensó que tal vez aún seguía soñando, que despertaría pronto, pero otro latido e incluso el techo crujió. Afuera, exclamaciones de personas llenaron el aire 

 

No lo estaba imaginando, ¡la tierra realmente temblaba! 

 

Como un rayo, Mordred salió de la cama y abrió la puerta, la tierra tembló una vez más y esta vez todos estaban afuera para tambalearse. Iseldir emergió de la choza del gremio, sus ojos enmarcados por círculos oscuros y cuando lo miró, Mordred se preguntó qué demonios veía en él para lucir tan confundido. 

 

Entonces, el siguiente latido vino con un resplandor. Al principio lució como una mota de luz, que tomó forma de una mariposa que brillaba justo frente a él. 

Murmullos llenaron sus oídos y Mordred entendió, cuando ella comenzó a avanzar, que debía seguirla. Su mirada fija en la mariposa le impidió ver la forma en la que todos en la aldea le miraban y escuchar sus gritos cuando la tierra volvió a sacudirse.

 

Kara, que había salido de su choza también, se soltó de los brazos de su madre para correr tras él, trastabillando como un ciervo recién nacido. Ella e Iseldir siguieron a Mordred por el camino que los dos amigos habían recorrido muchas veces y que llevaba al cúmulo de piedras en el borde de la isla, ese lugar sagrado y abandonado.

Mordred caminaba como si la tierra no se moviera cada tanto y sus pies descalzos evitaron toda piedra sin siquiera mirar. Parecía sumido en un trance, ignorando el llamado de Kara, que intentó alcanzarle a toda costa a pesar de los constantes tropiezos que la enviaron al suelo. 

Ella aumentó el paso cuando el terreno se abrió y estiró su mano, casi tocando a su amigo. 

 

—¡Mordred! 

—¡No! —Exclamó Iseldir, tomándola de la cintura para detenerla con fuerza, arrancando un jadeo de sus labios. Kara sintió la urgencia en su voz—. ¡Observa! 

 

La magia pulsó casi a un palmo de su nariz y Kara vio con horror como algunos de sus cabellos se desintegraron al entrar en contacto con el campo de fuerza mágico que se había formado alrededor del cúmulo. Iseldir la alejó un poco más, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

 

—Solo él puede entrar. Solo él ha sido llamado.

 

Ella se desplomó, observando a Mordred ingresar con mucha calma hacia el centro, donde la roca más grande, adornada por el espiral druida, comenzaba a iluminarse, el centro derretido y brillando como el oro líquido. 

 

Mordred observó a la mariposa posarse en el centro, provocando ondas en la superficie sedosa.

 

_ “Mordred” _ Escuchó en su cabeza, el pulso haciéndose más fuerte, tanto que parecía que las piedras a su alrededor comenzarían a derrumbarse.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó a la voz extraña que provenía de la roca.

—Me conocen por muchos nombres. Pero soy el que soy. Un portavoz de los dioses, un conducto para llegar a ti.

—¿Lo dioses? —Mordred avanzó un paso hacia la roca y tocó el canto, con maravilla observó que sus dedos rozaban la superficie pero no sentía absolutamente nada—. ¿Por qué los dioses querrían hablarme?

—Hay una oscuridad que se extiende por el corazón de la Tierra, envenenándolo, corrompiendo el centro de la vida misma. 

—¿Una oscuridad? ¿Tiene esto que ver con Emrys? 

—Emrys fue creado por los dioses para corregir el desbalance que Uther causó entre sus hijos, está tan conectado al núcleo de la magia que si algo le sucede a él, Albion sufrirá su mismo destino. Has pedido guía y has deseado corregir lo que está mal. Tus plegarias han sido escuchadas, esta es la respuesta que estabas esperando. 

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo corregirlo? 

—Encuentra a Emrys —Respondió la voz con fuerza, era tan antigua y vieja que él no podía saber si era la de un hombre o una mujer—. Sana lo que se ha roto. 

 

Mordred sintió el peso de sus palabras caer sobre los hombros. ¿Qué tenía él de especial? ¿Por qué elegirlo a él de todas las personas? Él era débil, joven y estúpido. Y Emrys seguramente ni le recordaba. 

 

—Él te recordará —Dijo la voz, leyendo sus pensamientos. Podía sentirla en lo más profundo de su ser, reverberando en su centro. Estaba tan conectado a él, a su magia. Hubo un pequeño calorcillo, un consuelo—. Su temor y odio hacia ti, a tu destino, le hacen llevarte en su mente. 

 

Ese conocimiento dolió y ardió en el fondo de su pecho, pero no se sorprendió. Él lo sabía, lo había sabido desde que intentara matarle la última vez que lo viera.

 

—¿Por qué Emrys me odia? —No pudo evitar preguntar. La voz se suavizó con la paciencia de una madre. 

—Porque es tu destino arrebatarle la mitad de su alma y su corazón. Para él, que simboliza el día, tú eres la noche oscura —Recitó solemne—. Pero Emrys jamás se ha parado a pensar que es en la noche cuando la luna y las estrellas brillan, volviéndola hermosa.

Mordred se sintió confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu búsqueda tendrá una recompensa, si sabes bien lo que más deseas. El destino de Albion y Emrys ahora descansa sobre ti, chico druida. Debes ir a la dama del lago de Avalon, solo podrás verla una única vez. Pero ten cuidado con el Dorocha y los espíritus malignos que se han desatado con la ruptura del velo, aguardan, esperando a quién se aventure por las tierras del lago.

—¿Quién ha desatado a estos espíritus? 

—El mal siempre viene acompañado por las voces de la muerte, los espíritus se ven atraídos por él cuando se rompe el velo. La oscuridad en Emrys es tal que le ven como un faro. Harán lo que sea para evitar que llegues a él.

—¿Debo ir solo?

—Jamás estás solo, druida, la ayuda vendrá siempre que la necesites —La tierra emitió un último latido y Mordred se sintió reconfortado por esas palabras—. La amistad ilumina hasta los más oscuros caminos, recuérdalo.

 

Y entonces la mariposa se elevó, aleteando hacia él. Mordred la observó hundirse en su tatuaje de triskelion, volviéndolo azul momentáneamente.

 

La sensación quemó su piel y él se tambaleó hacia atrás, perdiendo el conocimiento. La oscuridad que le recibió esta vez no fue total, pudo escuchar los gritos de los espectros y verlos acechando en los rincones, preparados para saltar en cuanto él se acercara. 


	4. La chica que se quedó atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara ha perdido muchas cosas, e incluso sabe que lo perderá a él.

#  **_La chica que se quedó atrás_ **

  
  


Kara acarició el rostro de Mordred, que se revolvía en un sueño intranquilo. Sus dedos peinaron los rizos oscuros hacia atrás, su cabello siempre había sido suave y despedía un aroma único, que ella siempre había asociado con su hogar.

Un temor viciado se alojó en su corazón, el conocimiento inexplicable de que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de volver a verlo. Al haberlo visto ser llamado por un ente poderoso más allá de su alcance, Kara sintió, no por primera vez, la dolorosa pérdida.

 

Ella había perdido a su padre hacía algunos años, luchando por proteger a su esposa e hija de las garras de los caballeros de Camelot. Kara había visto como la espada atravesó su estómago, escondida dentro de las raíces de un árbol antiguo, la sangre que se deslizó por el filo cuando fue retirada y cuando el caballero simplemente se alejó, dejándolo allí para morir.

Su padre, un hombre amable y optimista, quien siempre le había enseñado a vivir en la esperanza de un mañana mejor, que había dado a su madre la más grande felicidad, muerto por el simple hecho de haber nacido con magia. Sin crimen, sin pecado, simplemente por existir. 

Y ahora, Kara había perdido a su tía, la única que comprendía su don y le animaba a usar el potencial para el bien. A manos de un hombre que se suponía que era el salvador de su pueblo. 

 

Kara ya no sabía a qué atenerse, su madre parecía estar sumida en la oscuridad y miseria, revolcándose en su dolor. Entonces solo quedaba Mordred, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su ancla.

 

Y también iba a perderlo. 

 

Así que cuando él abrió los ojos, ella estaba llorando sin poder parar. 

 

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña? —Le dijo en esa voz gruesa que había adquirido al cumplir dieciséis y de la que tanto se había burlado para ignorar el hecho de que esa voz bien podría ponerla de rodillas. Kara siempre pensó, aún de niña, que Mordred había nacido para ser un líder, no importaba cuán ajeno decía Mordred que se sentía 

 

Él la abrazó cuando no respondió y trazó círculos en su pequeña espalda. Aferrándose a su presencia, Kara bebió todo lo que pudo, su calor, su aroma y el cosquilleo de su magia al acariciar la suya.

 

Iseldir entró en la choza de Mordred y se detuvo un instante en la puerta, pensando que invadía su privacidad. Pero Mordred le miró y todos sabían que había que hablar.  Entonces el líder de la aldea arrastró la silla para sentarse cerca y Kara se limpió las mejillas, preparada para lo que venía.

 

—¿Qué pasó allí, Mordred? —Dijo Iseldir. 

 

Él lució pensativo por un momento. 

 

—No estoy muy seguro. Cuando desperté, mi magia estaba encendida. Todo estaba flotando y la tierra temblaba. Hubo un instante, entre la aparición de la mariposa y —Hizo un ademán vago que Kara entendió como “todo”—. ...bueno, las rocas, en el que no escuché nada más que  _ “ven, ven, ven, ven”.  _ Y luego esa voz…

—¿Voz? —Dijo Iseldir, las cejas casi juntas por la confusión. Mordred miró a ambos, preocupado.

—Estuvieron allí —Afirmó al comprenderlo. 

—Cerca, había un campo de contención poderoso rodeando las piedras y no pudimos entrar. 

—¿Y no la escucharon? —Mordred lució realmente asombrado por ello y Kara negó con la cabeza, igual que el mayor—. Pero era fuerte, poderosa. Debió escucharse en toda la isla. 

—El campo debió impedirlo. Parecía diseñado para mantenerte dentro, sin interrupción alguna.

—Estuve llamando tu nombre —Añadió Kara con una voz pequeña y él puso una mano sobre la suya—. Pero jamás respondiste. 

 

Ella enlazó sus dedos como muchas veces, fuerte como pocas, porque no quería que la soltara jamás. Mordred no pareció notarlo.

 

—La voz me habló de la oscuridad que ha envenenado a Emrys —Iseldir apoyó los codos en las rodillas, su expresión insoldable—. Ha dicho que es mi misión viajar al lago de Ávalon para ver a la dama del lago. Ella me dirá cómo sanar a Emrys y cerrar el velo que ha liberado a los Dorocha. 

Kara sintió su corazón caer al fondo.

—¿Por qué tú? —Soltó, quizá demasiado brusco. Encogiéndose de hombros, Mordred dijo:

—El mensajero fue un poco críptico, dijo que fui elegido por los dioses. Que Emrys me recordaría porque teme a mi destino. 

 

Kara se tragó sus lágrimas lo más que pudo, miró a Iseldir, quien se rindió con un suspiro. 

 

—Hablan de la profecía. 

—¿Profecía? —Preguntó Mordred—. ¿Qué profecía? 

—La profecía que señala a un druida, quién será la perdición del único y futuro rey. 

 

El efecto que causó en ambos jóvenes fue instantáneo. Mordred apretó la mano de Kara hasta que los dedos de ambos se pusieron blancos y ella quería abrazarlo, protegerlo de todo aquello. 

 

—¿Mataré al único y futuro rey?

 

Iseldir cruzó sus propios dedos y el cansancio se abrió paso en su rostro, revelando al hombre mayor que realmente era. 

 

—No sabíamos a qué druida se refería la profecía, pero Lochru, el gran vidente, vino a mí hace algunos años, cuando aún vagábamos por las tierras de Camelot, y me habló el joven druida que había sido salvado por Emrys, la sacerdotisa y el único y futuro rey, cuyo destino estaba atado al de ellos —Mordred apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas formándose—. Cuando te tomé bajo mi ala, Mordred, y Aglain me contó tu historia. Me juré a mí mismo que te alejaría de ese camino. Por eso nos traje aquí, por que a pesar de que las profecías son antiguas, la tuya no es como la de Emrys. No fue grabada desde los albores del tiempo.

—Y no pensabas decírmelo —Sentenció el chico. Kara vio el dolor en sus ojos, azules como agua de manantial.

—Creía que era lo mejor. 

 

Iseldir lució culpable y viejo, Kara sabía que su intención no era mala, solo quería proteger a Mordred. Ella habría hecho lo mismo. 

 

—¿Es mejor vivir en la ignorancia? —Dijo Mordred con agonía—. Emrys intentó matarme, no solo una, sino dos veces. Y he seguido adelante, preguntándome qué jodidos hice mal para merecerlo. 

—Eso no es culpa de Iseldir, Mor —Intentó ayudar. Mordred la miró con la mandíbula apretada—. Él no puso a Emrys en tu contra y, definitivamente, no decidió por él que tú eras malvado, aún siendo un niño. 

Mordred asintió, pero las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos a pesar de ello.

—Habría sido bueno saberlo —Murmuró. 

—Lo siento, Mordred —Se disculpó Iseldir—. De haber sabido esto, de haberlo imaginado o advertido, habría confiado más en tu juicio. 

—No importa ya. Ahora lo sé. Emrys me odia porque mataré a su rey y es el temor a ello lo que hace que yo esté presente en su memoria —Mordred se dejó caer contra la pared y apego las piernas a su cuerpo, todo esto sin soltarla. Kara se apoyó contra su hombro—. Curioso que sea esto lo que me permitirá salvarlo.

 

Sintiéndose miserable, Kara se separó de él como si de pronto quemara. 

 

—No irás allí a arriesgar tu vida. 

Mordred suspiró.

—Kara, eso no está a discusión. 

—Ella tiene razón —Dijo Iseldir—. Mordred, esto es muy peligroso. El Emrys que conocías ya no existe y este, si tú hubieras presenciado los horrores que nosotros…

—Sé que Emrys sigue allí —Objetó Mordred con una determinación como pocas veces la había tenido—. Lo traeré de vuelta. Es mi deber. 

—Pero Mordred… 

—No, Kara. Debo hacer esto, no puedo dejar a Emrys morir. Él salvó mi vida.

—E intentó tomarla dos veces —Respondió ella con un tono agrio—. Salvarás al hombre que quisiera verte muerto. 

 

Mordred la miró con dolor y disculpa. Ella siempre lo había imaginado, que había más en lo que Mordred sentía por Emrys. Y ese conocimiento era amargo. Mordred era tonto y entregado, con un afán por probarse a sí mismo que rayaba en lo estúpido.

 

—Lo haré si con eso te mantengo a salvo. Si con eso puedo traer de vuelta la esperanza.

Ella no pudo resistirse a herirle, porque ponerla de excusa era jugar sucio y él lo sabía. 

—Pues es algo gracioso, ya que tu profecía dice que harás exactamente lo contrario. 

 

Con esto, salió de la choza como un tornado, dando pisadas fuertes y derramando las lágrimas más amargas que había llorado en su vida. Era claro que Mordred adoraba a Emrys y se entregaría por él voluntariamente y eso era peor, porque Kara había perdido a su padre y a su tía, pero ninguno de ellos había querido morir realmente.

Lo que Mordred estaba haciendo era suicidio. La estaba abandonando y ella jamás se lo perdonaría. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Iseldir miró a Mordred cuando se quedaron solos y este supo, por su mirada resignada, que no iba a detenerle. No es que pudiera hacerlo, en realidad. 

 

—Saldré mañana al amanecer —Le informó. 

—No te acompañaré —Dijo el hombre, la nota de culpa estaba allí, para que supiera que lo sentía.

—No espero que lo hagas —Respondió—. Tu deber está con nuestra gente, mantenerla a salvo. Solo… —Mordred le miró directo a los ojos—. Hazme un favor. 

—¿Qué deseas?

—Una vez me haya ido, sella la isla. 

 

Iseldir claramente no había esperado eso.

 

—Si conozco a Kara —y realmente lo hago—, intentará venir tras de mí. Y no quiero eso, es mi familia. 

 

Poniéndose de pie, Iseldir palmeó su hombro. 

—No tienes que preocuparte, cuidaré de ella.

Ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera pero triste, Mordred se puso de pie también. Había cosas que hacer y empacar. 

—Sé que lo harás.

—Eres imprudente, Mordred, pero también sé que es por tu valentía que esto ha recaído en ti. Nunca has sentido que este sea tu lugar, quizá sea hora de salir a buscarlo. Y lo harás. Eres terco como una mula vieja —Mordred lo aceptó como un cumplido—. Prométeme que te cuidarás. 

—Haré lo que pueda —Iseldir le sonrió, vacilante y se dirigió a la puerta—. Iseldir. 

Este se detuvo. 

—¿Sí? 

—El mensajero dijo que mi destino era arrebatarle a Emrys la mitad de su alma y su corazón, no que mataría a alguien. 

—Creo que el rey significa para Emrys más de lo que se puede explicar —Caviló el hombre—. Aunque dudo que ahora mismo eso sea así. 

 

Con esto, abandonó la choza. Mordred se quedó allí, pensando en ello. Si Arthur era tan importante para Emrys, entonces su corazón le pertenecía por completo. 

 

Mordred evocó la imagen que tenía de él, su cabello brillando a la luz de las antorchas y su mano extendida para sacarle de esa mugrienta celda. La sensación de ser protegido por sus brazos de camino al bosque. 

Él no tenía nada para el príncipe, más que buenos deseos por la bondad mostrada y agradecimiento. Pero también estaba esa parte suya, la que prefería mantener a raya detrás de puertas gruesas, que sentía odio por lo que le había hecho a su gente, a pesar de que sabía que sólo seguía las órdenes de su padre. 

 

La parte buena de Mordred se dijo a sí mismo que Arthur tenía todo lo necesario para poseer el corazón de Emrys. La parte oscura, arañando la puerta sin cesar, siseaba que no lo merecía en absoluto.

 

Mordred comenzó a empacar, siendo consciente de que si quería completar su misión, no sólo debía luchar contra la oscuridad en el corazón de Emrys. 

 

También con la que moraba en el suyo. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Antes del alba, Mordred abandonó el que había sido su hogar por cinco años. Caminó por la plaza central de la aldea hasta el sendero que conducía a la orilla del pequeño embarcadero. Iseldir y Aglain estaban allí de pie, esperando entre la neblina.

El cielo se iluminó con tonos morados y naranjas mientras el sol despuntaba, dándole a las aguas cristalinas la apariencia de un espejo. Iseldir palmeó su hombro como despedida y le entregó lo que sería una piedra con la runa del fuego.

 

—Te servirá durante las noches —Le dijo—. Los Dorocha no pueden habitar en la luz y el calor.

—Gracias —Dijo Mordred con sinceridad—. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por tus enseñanzas.

—No hables como si fuera una despedida, chico —Intervino Aglain, acercándose para darle un abrazo—. Hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora, lo seguirás haciendo.

 

Mordred asintió, aunque algo dentro de él sabía que no volvería a la isla. Miró a la aldea con tristeza, porque extrañaría el lugar, aunque no se había sentido totalmente parte de ella. 

Kara no había venido para despedirse, debía seguir molesta. Mordred se sintió mal por dejar las cosas así, sin embargo, si iba por ella no tendría la voluntad para marcharse.

 

—Recuerda lo que pedí —Dijo a Iseldir cuando el bote tocó la orilla. Al sellar la isla, Mordred tendría que impulsarlo mágicamente. 

—Las runas solo esperan a ser activadas —Informó el líder druida. 

—Bien —Mordred dejó ir un suspiro tembloroso—. Es hora. 

 

Trepó al bote y acomodo su mochila con provisiones. Estaba un poco pesada pero sería un largo viaje. Desató la cuerda y la enrollo en su mano para depositarla en un montoncito en un extremo. 

 

Extendió su mano para susurrar el hechizo y sintió el comienzo burbujear en su centro. 

 

—¡Mordred! —Escuchó de pronto. De entre la neblina, Kara emergió, corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban para alcanzar el muelle. El bote se tambaleó cuando Mordred se lanzó al extremo y Kara cayó en sus brazos, abrazándole tan fuerte como para que ambos se fundieran en uno solo. 

 

Un nudo se formó en su pecho cuando tuvo que dejarla ir, iba a extrañarla más que a cualquier otra cosa. 

 

Completo el hechizo y el bote dio una sacudida leve antes de ponerse en marcha. Kara sostuvo su mano hasta que estuvo lo suficiente lejos para que tuviera que deslizar sus dedos de los suyos.

 

_ “Vuelve conmigo” _ . La escuchó decir en su cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y su cabello se agitaba al viento frío del amanecer.

 

Ambos sabían que no podía prometer eso. Por eso, la observó hasta que la isla se volvió tan pequeña como un punto rompiendo en el horizonte y la neblina comenzó a cerrarse, como si las llamas consumieran todo a su paso. 

 

Al mirar al frente, Mordred se preguntó por primera vez si volvería a verla. El camino a seguir parecía demasiado oscuro. 


	5. El fuego que no quema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje de Mordred comienza.

#  **_El fuego que no quema_ **

  


Una vez en tierra, Mordred sintió el cambio en aire. Dejó que el bote volviera a la isla con un hechizo simple y se colgó la mochila a los hombros. Había decidido no ser demasiado evidente, por lo que su capa de druida fue guardada con lo demás hasta que hiciera demasiado frío o lloviera.

Conforme andaba, los árboles que se adentraban en el territorio de Camelot cambiaban. Pocas hojas adornaban ya las ramas y le hicieron sentir como en el invierno, a pesar de que aún no estaba tan frío. Se adentró en el bosque y caminó por largas horas, sintiéndose demasiado ansioso. Todo el lugar estaba sumido en un silencio perturbador, dónde ni los pájaros cantaban. Paró para comer algo de la fruta que había tomado antes de partir y un trozo de pan, luego bebió de las pieles que llenó antes de abandonar la isla

 

El sol estaba por ocultarse cuando decidió acampar. Tomó la runa que Iseldir le había dado y la activó con un destello de sus ojos. El fuego que inició le mantuvo lo suficientemente cálido conforme la oscuridad se tragaba hasta el último rayo de sol. Aquella primera noche fuera de la isla era luna nueva y las estrellas brillaron débilmente en el firmamento. Mordred se sintió solo en la vastedad del bosque, como si estuviera flotando en un gran vacío. Se preguntó si sería él suficiente para realizar la gran tarea que le encomendaron, si iba a ser capaz de sanar a Emrys.

 

Sin embargo, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pensó en lo que el mensajero le había dicho, que en la noche es cuando las estrellas y la luna brillan, volviéndola hermosa. Sintiéndose reconfortado por ello, por el pensamiento de que tal vez Kara estuviera viendo esas mismas estrellas desde la isla, se dejó ir en un sueño ligero y alerta.

 

Pero en toda la noche, ningún animal hizo aunque fuera el menor ruido.

  
  


* * *

  


Caminando por grandes extensiones de tierra que agonizaba y acampando en lugares pequeños que consideraba seguros, Mordred avanzó hacia las montañas blancas y lejanas, si seguía bien el camino, debía llegar al lago en al menos tres días más. Él sabía que ir a pie lo alentaba todo, sin embargo, debido a lo sucedido no sería posible conseguir un caballo o un viaje con algún mercante. Él no había visto ninguno y realmente no lo esperaba.

 

Un par de veces se encontró con algún carrito abandonado a media ladera, completamente vacío, también vio a lo lejos las ruinas del gran castillo de Daobeth, del cual solo quedaban historias. El camino en silencio le permitió pensar mucho sobre lo que haría y repetir todo lo sucedido en su mente, impulsándose a seguir con el deseo de volver a ver Camelot una vez más, ese lugar dónde le habían arrebatado muchas cosas.

 

Al cuarto día de su viaje, Mordred se vio en la necesidad de cazar. Cerdan le había enseñado algunos trucos y en la isla algunos de sus vecinos le habían mostrado cómo cazar aves. Resultó ser bueno en el tiro con arco y ballesta.

Pero allí no había pájaro alguno; tan extraño como era, decidió que lo mejor era poner alguna trampa y esperar. La hizo sencilla, con ramas, una cuerda. Pronto, estuvo junto al fuego comiendo la última ración de carne seca y pan duro que había empacado. Era entrada la noche cuando escuchó un crujido y pensó que tal vez había tenido suerte. Convocando una bola de luz en su mano, fue hasta allí y lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba.

 

En la trampa no había ni un conejo, ni siquiera un roedor de campo o una ardilla. Estaba tal y como la dejó. Confundido, revisó las ramas que le servían de alarma y notó que ni siquiera estaban rotas. Entonces el crujido sonó de más allá.

 

Mordred sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Solo en el bosque, aún lejos del pie de la montaña, un sentimiento frío se metió bajo su piel. Regresó a su pequeño lugar entre unos árboles muy juntos y se arrebujó contra el fuego, mirando sin parar en todas direcciones, dónde los crujidos no paraban de sonar. Esa noche fue la peor de todas a la intemperie, con la sensación de que alguien le observaba desde la oscuridad, tan asustado para siquiera cerrar los ojos.

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la eterna noche llegó a su fin, se aventuró de nuevo a la trampa y encontró un pequeño conejo en ella. Tembloroso, Mordred dijo una oración para pedir perdón y agradecer por esa vida que le ayudaría a continuar con la suya y encajó la daga en el pequeño corazón.

 

Después emprendió la marcha. Debía cruzar las montañas lo más pronto posible.

  


* * *

  
  
  


El aire se enfrió conforme avanzaba en los empinados caminos de las montañas blancas. Mordred se había puesto su capa verdosa que le caracterizaba como druida y llevaba la capucha alzada para evitar las ráfagas errantes en sus ojos, también se había cubierto la cabeza con un pañuelo, utilizando la parte suelta sobre su boca.

 

Recordaba vagamente cuando había cruzado ese mismo sendero para ir a la isla, pero lo recordaba diferente porque entonces era sólo un niño, protegido bajo la gran capa de Aglain. Las piedras sueltas crujían bajo sus botas y, aunque no había nieve aún, las ocasionales lloviznas que las nubes grises traían consigo le calaban hondo en los huesos.

 

La noche llegaría pronto y buscó algún lugar entre la roca gris que pudiera servirle de refugio, afortunadamente, una pequeña cueva saltó a la vista cuando se acercó a la cara inferior de la montaña. Mordred se asomó a la orilla del acantilado y vio el camino que tendría que seguir al día siguiente. Se sintió aliviado cuando vio el claro marco de un arroyo, puesto que el agua comenzaba ya a faltar. Mordred dudaba que pudiera llegar a Camelot sin agua.

 

Se metió en la cueva y utilizó un hechizo sencillo para secar su capa. Después de comer, se acurrucó junto al fuego mágico de la runa y se zambulló en la tela gruesa. Le dolían mucho los pies y estaba muy exhausto, así que no tardó en dormirse.

 

Los sueños le recibieron de nuevo después de algunas noches, aunque fueron diferentes. Trozos de Camelot bailaron frente a sus párpados antes de detenerse en el rostro sonriente de una mujer, sus ojos verdes brillando con el reflejo de una llama. Su hermosa sonrisa floreciendo como un lirio al filo de su corazón.

 

 _“Tienes magia”_ Le dijo Morgana sin aliento. Ella parecía aliviada y feliz. Se hundió en el mullido y peludo chal que cubría sus hombros, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era adorable. Y él se sintió dichoso, porque sabía que podía compartirlo con ella, que ambos eran iguales. Que ninguno estaría solo nunca más.

El momento se alargó, mirando a Morgana como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido lo suficiente para notar cada reflejo arrancado de su negro cabello y cada mota que se separaba de las llamas para después desaparecer.

 

Un segundo después la visión parpadeo en las sombras y ella ya no sonreía, en cambio, parecía estar sufriendo mucho. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una trenza apretada que caía por su hombro y su labio inferior temblaba. La traición se abrió paso en todo su cuerpo, la furia y el dolor. Pero al verla, no todo fue tan malo… la quería, la quería demasiado como para odiarla. Se sintió triste por ella, por ambos y por lo que acababan de perder.

 _“Lo siento”_ dijo ella, su mano temblorosa yendo a acariciarle la mejilla.

 

Mordred abrió los ojos y parpadeo a la claridad del fuego. Afuera, el cielo estaba pálido como en los días de nieve. Se tomó un tiempo para mirar el techo rocoso, confundido por lo que el sueño significaba, él nunca había tenido el don de la visión; estaba claro que aquellos eran algo más que simples sueños pero se sentían extraños, como si le pertenecieran a alguien más. Hacía mucho tiempo que había visto a Morgana, no la recordaba del todo y en el sueño su imagen era tan vívida como verla en persona, los sentimientos tan reales que la traición aún dolía en su pecho. ¿Por qué ella se había disculpado?

 

Meditabundo, salió de la cueva para descargar su vejiga. Mordred extrañó poder darse un baño, su apariencia ya era la de un vagabundo, con el cabello un poco tieso y la ropa polvosa. Usó un poco de su agua para lavarse superficialmente y luego volvió para desayunar.

 

Logró salir de la montaña mucho después del mediodía, aunque el sol nunca se asomó. Fue como cruzar un portal hacia otro mundo, ese lado de las montañas parecía no haber sido iluminado por mucho tiempo. Caminó por alrededor de una hora entre piedra blancusca y se emocionó cuando vio el arroyo; corrió con la mochila rebotando en su espalda y su sonrisa murió ante la sorpresa de que el arroyo ya no era uno en absoluto, era una simple y pequeña corriente. Llenó las pieles con lo que pudo y se lavó la cara, al menos el agua fría le brindó cierto consuelo. Mordred cruzó dando saltos sobre las piedras y una vez del otro lado observó que los árboles se volvían tan grises como la piedra de la montaña. Estaban muriendo.

 

Su pecho se apretó al considerar el paisaje sombrío como el corazón de Merlín, agonizando, marchitándose. Mordred, quien siempre se había sentido en sintonía con la naturaleza, extendió su magia hacia los árboles, a los que había conocido como una fuerte red que se conectaban entre ellos. Todos estaban tan enfermos como parecían. Bajo sus párpados, las conexiones se veían como venas y, aunque habían brillado en un verde vida precioso en la isla, lo que vio allí era casi tan gris como sus troncos. Viajó con ellos, saltando de raíz en raíz y vio que en cuanto más se alejaba, más se oscurecía todo. Fue tan lejos como pudo, hasta que se topó con una pared.

 

La pared era sólida y su magia se detuvo frente a ella. Tanteó un poco por los bordes de aspera oscuridad, más allá era como la nada absoluta y la desolación. Y entonces encontró una grieta donde brillaba una pequeña, diminuta luz dorada. Mordred sintió que podía tocarla con su magia, era familiar, agradable. La pequeña magia jugueteó con la suya unos momentos, vibrando ante su presencia. Y de pronto la oscuridad volvió a cerrarse, sofocando la luz hasta que no hubo nada más que un resquicio. Mordred se paralizó al sentir una presencia extraña rondando.

 

Decidió retirar su magia lo más pronto posible, pero al dar vuelta choco con algo, algo que le empujaba hacia la oscuridad. Asustado, luchó contra ello, la oscuridad era tan densa, tan pesada y lo cubría todo. Era como humo y niebla, la sintió por todo su ser.

 

 _“Mordred”_ Escuchó la voz suave de una niña. Rayos de luz clara atravesaron la oscuridad, tomando la forma de un triskelion y le envolvieron, era brillante y cálida, como el fuego de la runa de Iseldir. Las llamas acariciaron su magia, devolviéndole el calor y la esperanza. Cuando abrió los ojos, Mordred estaba apoyado contra el tronco del árbol en el que había iniciado la conexión, se sentía entumecido, como si hubiera estado allí por horas. Lo cual parecía exactamente lo que sucedió, porque el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Mordred se levantó, debía encontrar un lugar dónde acampar.

 

Caminó por el bosque, se sentía paranoico, como si la oscuridad fuera un criatura acechándolo desde detrás de los árboles. Los últimos rayos del sol murieron y de pronto hubo mucho frío. Echándose la capucha, Mordred se quedó paralizado cuando un grito espectral se escuchó a la lejanía.

 

Había alertado a las voces de la muerte de su presencia.

 

—Demonios —Murmuró. Como respuesta, el grito resonó más cerca y en muchas direcciones.

 

Mordred comenzó a correr, apretando la runa de Iseldir en su mano. Sabía que debía encenderla, que solo su luz podría ahuyentarlos, pero se sentía débil y mareado por lo sucedido anteriormente. Sorteando las ramas que crujían, en la penumbra logró distinguir a los lejos destellos de fuego, brillando como luz de hadas.

 

Sus piernas dieron lo que pudieron cuando el claro se abrió para dar paso a las siluetas de chozas, con ventanas que derramaban luz y seguridad. Su aliento provocaba vaho de tanto frío y sintió la presencia del Dorocha pisándole los talones.

 

Entonces, al llegar al fin a las casas, una enorme figura surgió de un rincón, una antorcha moviéndose en su dirección, yendo directo a golpearle. El corazón de Mordred se saltó un latido y se agachó por reflejo, el fuego pasó por encima de su cabeza y el grito del Dorocha resonó en sus oídos, enviando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Levantó la vista justo en el momento en que el gran hombre golpeaba a la criatura con el fuego y esta se desvanecía en una bruma fría, el horrible rostro aún gritando.

 

Agitado y pálido, el druida miró a su salvador, cuyo rostro de expresión dura era perfilado por la luz de las llamas. El hombre le miró de regreso.

 

—Eso estuvo cerca —Dijo, en una voz gruesa que sonó demasiado aliviada—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al salir a esta hora?

 

Mordred estaba demasiado impactado para responder. El hombre le miraba fijamente, esperando por una respuesta. De pronto, detrás de él vio un Dorocha cayendo en picada desde el cielo hacia ellos. El terror inundó a Mordred mientras el sujeto le miraba confundido. El recuerdo del cuerpo de Gáine en el suelo de la isla llenó su mente y, sintiendo la piedra en sus manos, supo que debía actuar o ambos iban a morir.

 

Alzó la mano hacia el hombre, quién le miró con los ojos bien abiertos en terror un momento antes de que le hiciera a un lado.

— **_¡Leohtbora!_ **

 

La piedra se iluminó segundos después que sus ojos y las llamas emergieron a tiempo para desintegrar al Dorocha. Mordred la sostuvo en su mano, el fuego era cálido y brillante pero solo acariciaba su piel. El otro hombre, quien había terminado sobre su trasero en el suelo, vio al Dorocha y a él con horror. Mordred no notó que portaba una espada hasta que esta fue blandida hacia él.

 

—Eres un hechicero —Dijo tembloroso.

Mordred miró la punta de la espada muy cerca de su cuerpo, su filo recordándole a la que le había cortado el brazo una vez. Esto era Camelot, recuerdos de una infancia infeliz.

—Soy un druida —Corrigió.

—Como sea, tienes magia.

 

Mordred supo, por algo en su voz y en su expresión, que le temía. Recordó que Iseldir y Aglain habían dicho que los habitantes de Camelot les temían por tener magia desde que Emrys había tomado el trono.

 

—Sí —Aceptó y le miró a los ojos—. Gracias por salvarme.

 

El hombre se debatió entre responder o cortarle el cuello. Mordred se mantuvo quieto, con el fuego en alto. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en ceder.

 

—Mi nombre es Mordred —Le dijo como otro intento—. ¿Hay algún lugar seguro en el que podamos...?

—No para ti —Cortó el hombre. Ahora que lo veía bien era bastante joven, su altura y complexión le hacían parecer mayor—. Eres un extraño y uno de ellos.

—No quiero hacer daño alguno —Mordred dijo con convicción—. Solo quiero pasar la noche, pagar por algo de comida.

—¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

—No puedes saberlo, pero tendrás que confiar. Los druidas somos pacíficos, no creemos en la violencia. Nunca hemos hecho daño a nadie.

—Eso era antes, tal vez —El hombre se balanceo en sus pies cuando un grito más se escuchó a la lejanía. Vio la runa en su mano—. Estás en llamas y no te quemas. Debe ser obra del mal.

Sin quererlo, Mordred sonrió.

—No, es una runa druida. Es mágica.

—¿Es fuego que no quema?

—Sí —Mordred la tendió hacia él, que se alejó un paso—. Y no se apaga, a menos que yo se lo ordene. Vamos, puedes tenerlo, no te hará daño. Tampoco yo.

 

El hombre aguzó los ojos en finas rendijas por un momento y luego, dudoso, retiró su espada. Estiró la otra mano hacia la suya, dedos temblorosos rozaron las llamas. Mordred tuvo el pensamiento de estar tratando con un animal desconfiado y acercó más su mano. Él le miró en advertencia para detenerle. Luego, tomando un poco de valor, la acercó más, sus cejas se alzaron en asombro cuando ningún dolor acudió a él. El druida tomó eso como una buena señal y depositó la piedra en su mano.

 

—¿Ves?

—Increíble —Susurró el otro, su mano se movió para hacer que se agitara, el fuego parpadeó mas no se apagó. Miró a Mordred—. ¿Puedes hacer más de estas cosas?

—Lamentablemente no. Hacer runas es difícil, fue un obsequio de mi maestro, yo soy solo un aprendiz.

 

Los gritos de los Dorocha sonaron en el bosque. Mordred y el hombre se estremecieron de forma simultánea. Por un momento, pensó que el sujeto huiría con su runa y le dejaría allí para morir, por lo que se agitó un poco inquieto.

 

—No haré daño alguno, tienes mi palabra, pero estar aquí afuera es peligroso.

El gran hombre le miró en su imponente estatura y luego dijo:

—Bien, ven conmigo.

 

Aliviado por ello, Mordred lo siguió hasta una cabaña cercana. Él se volteó para dejarlo entrar. En el interior muchos ojos le miraron a la vez, una mujer y una chica se adelantaron, luego se detuvieron al verle. La chica fue a sostener a un par de niños que se pegaron a sus faldas.

 

—¿Percy? —Dijo la mujer temblorosa.

 

El hombre entró, sosteniendo la piedra y dejando la antorcha en un cesto metálico en la entrada.

 

—Él es Mordred —Anunció. La mujer se acercó a él para mirar la piedra y la sacudió de su mano con un pequeño grito. Esta cayó al suelo con un golpeteo. Los niños, la chica y la mujer miraron asustados, pensando que el suelo con paja ardería, pero la piedra se quedó allí, brillando perezosa—. Es mágica, no quema.

—¿Mágica? —Exclamó la mujer escandalizada—. ¿Has traído a un hechicero?

—Druida —Dijo el hombre y recogió la piedra—. Él me ha salvado, mamá. Con esto.

—Tú me salvaste primero —Musitó Mordred, aunque por las miradas que recibió decidió que tal vez debía guardar silencio. El hombre le ofreció el asomo de una sonrisa; bien iluminado, pudo ver las sombras bajo sus ojos cansados.

—Sí, es verdad. Mi nombre es Percival, por cierto. Esta es mi familia, mi madre, mis hermanas y hermanos.

Mordred dio un cabeceo hacia ellos.

—Es un gusto conocerlos. Perdonen que interrumpa en su hogar de esta forma.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a freirnos o algo así? —Exclamó la chica que debía seguir a Percival en la sucesión de edad, los niños tras ella se escondieron más, los del rincón apretaron las sábanas de sus camas como si estuvieran frente al monstruo de sus pesadillas.

—Rosabella —Dijo Percival duramente—. No va a freír a nadie.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Deberías matarlo antes de que nos mate a todos —Escupió ella—. Tal como Rollie mató a…

—Basta —Le calló el mayor, aunque no alzó la voz y lucía muy tranquilo, había cierta autoridad que emanaba y que incluso Mordred se sentía obligado a seguir—. No enfrente de los más pequeños.

 

Mordred se sintió muy mal por todo ello, por causar esa clase de conflicto y miró a todos apenado. Se dirigió a Percival, mirándole con sinceridad.

 

—Puedo irme si lo deseas. No quiero molestarlos.

—¿Y a dónde irás? —Respondió Percival. Mordred sintió simpatía por su tono preocupado. Hacía apenas unos minutos atrás quería cortarle el cuello, pero ya había decidido que podía confiar en él.

—Encontraré una cueva o algo —Meditó—. He estado durmiendo entre raíces y salientes, no tengo problema.

—¿Dé dónde es que vienes?

—De los grandes de mares de Meredor.

—Pues tal vez tu camino hasta ahora haya sido tranquilo, pero ahora estás cerca del corazón de Camelot y no hay lugar seguro para esconderse —Percival miró a su madre un momento—. Te dejaremos quedarte, si mantienes tu runa encendida.

—¡Percy! —Rezongó Rosabella, su bonito rostro arrugado en el horror.

—Necesitamos el fuego, Rosa, no he encontrado más leña y las criaturas están inquietas hoy.

—Debe ser por él —Gruñó la chica—. Debe estar controlándolos.

—Rosa —Advirtió entonces su madre y puso una mano en el brazo de su hijo mayor, asintiendo. Miró a Mordred con mucha ferocidad, como nadie le había mirado antes—. Te dejaré quedarte, solo porque Percival está cansado. Pero debes jurar por lo más sagrado que poseas que no dañaras a ninguno de mis hijos.

—Ni a usted —Respondió Mordred con seguridad—. Lo prometo. Les pagaré por comida y hospedaje, tengo algunas monedas.

—Bien.

 

Ella dio vuelta y se alejó hacia lo que sería la cocina. Percival depositó la runa con cuidado en el centro de la chimenea. Rosabella tranquilizó a los niños, muchos de ellos mirándole aún temerosos. Mordred se sentó en el suelo cerca de la puerta y sus hombros cayeron en cansancio. Cerró los ojos, pegando la oreja a la madera para escuchar el exterior. Los gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos en un momento y cerca en el otro. Éstas eran las voces de la muerte que le habían seguido en sus pesadillas.

 

 _“Ten cuidado con el Dorocha”_ había dicho el mensajero. Mordred sabía que los Dorocha podían sentirlo, a la magia de la tierra que le mantenía en la luz. Y Rosabella tenía razón, estaban allí por él.

 

—Aquí —Percival se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole un cuenco con sopa caliente. Esperó a que lo tomara antes de comer del suyo—. Lo siento por ellas, no han sido buenos tiempos desde que la prohibición fue levantada.

—¿Les han atacado?

Percival miró su cuenco un momento y pareció estar viendo algo lejano.

—Vinieron con la proclamación hace varias semanas. Rollie era mi amigo —Mordred dejó de comer la sopa para escuchar—. Ellos pidieron saber si había algún hechicero entre nosotros. Nadie sabía que él tenía magia, ni siquiera yo. Otros aldeanos, los que más temían a la magia, atacaron a Rollie, llamándolo traicionero. Entonces los mensajeros del rey los sometieron fácilmente y le dijeron a Rollie que no tenía que soportar tales insultos, que él era más grande y mejor que todos nosotros.

 

Mordred imaginó lo que seguía y Percival no siguió adelante con la historia.

 

—Es difícil —Ofreció como consuelo—. Vivir en las sombras por tanto tiempo, temeroso.

Percival le miró de una forma extraña e intensa, quizá intentando entender a lo que se refería. Mordred sabía que era difícil para las personas normales ponerse en su zapatos. Ellos solo vivían, siendo ellos casi con sinceridad—. El miedo hace cosas extrañas a la gente —Terminó—. No es culpa de nadie más que de la represión. Mi maestro me contaba que en el pasado la magia habitaba en cada rincón de Albion y había armonía entre nosotros.

—Hasta que llegó Uther —Dijo Percival, mirando a sus hermanos mientras comían, hablando y observando de vez en cuando al forastero—. Rollie no era malvado.

—Lo sé. Nadie nace malvado, Percival, se nos empuja a serlo.

—El nuevo rey lo es —Afirmó el muchacho, con un poco de aspereza en su voz. Mordred sintió que temblaba.

—No, no lo es. Él no es malvado, lo han obligado a serlo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque he sido enviado para liberarlo del hechizo —Los fríos ojos de Mordred se posaron en los verdes de Percival, una decisión que no había sentido antes—. Es mi misión salvar a Emrys.

—¿Emrys? —Repitió el más alto—. ¿El salvador?

Eso era una sorpresa.

—¿Has oído de él?

—Rollie me contó esa historia una vez —Percival dejó escapar una sonrisita triste antes de que el gesto muriera—. Dijo que Emrys devolvería la magia a Camelot y traería la salvación. Que habría un rey a su lado.

—El único y futuro rey —Asintió el druida—. Es una historia que se nos cuenta a los niños con magia para mantener la esperanza.

—¿Entonces es Emrys quien se sienta en el trono? —El desconcierto en la voz de Percival era palpable—. ¿Es esto lo que estaba destinado a ser?

 

Mordred negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio. La sopa quedó en segundo plano cuando el hambre se deslizó fuera de él. Las personas veían a Emrys como un monstruo, su profecía ya estaba arruinada.

 

—Emrys ha sido envenenado por la oscuridad.

—La oscuridad —Murmuró el hombre—. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

—Eso… es lo que intento averiguar.

 

Percival parpadeó confundido pero no hizo más preguntas, justo a tiempo, una niña pequeña fue a sentarse en su regazo. Los ojillos verdes miraron a Mordred con curiosidad y él solo le sonrió suavemente. Ella fue adorable, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Los pensamientos de Mordred fueron a Kara, a la isla. ¿Serían las protecciones lo suficientemente fuertes para evitar el avance de la oscuridad?

 

Percival le dio una manta y una almohada para dormir. El gran hombre se quedó despierto para vigilar, rodeado de niños que se aferraban a sus piernas y costados, temblando cuando los lamentos del Dorocha se escuchaban muy cerca. Mordred lo observó con atención, la forma en la que acarició cada cabeza y les contó un cuento para tranquilizarlos. Se enterneció de la gentileza que poseía a pesar de ser tan grande.

 

Eran esa clase de cosas por las que debía seguir adelante. Por las familias que sufrían, por los niños inocentes y por el corazón de Emrys, que no merecía ser enterrado en las sombras.

 

* * *

  
  


Los Dorocha se marcharon cuando el cielo se iluminó, aunque el día comenzó gris, cubierto de nubes y una brisa fría. Mordred encontró despierta a la madre de Percival cuando se levantó. Ella le miró desde la mesa, sus ojos delatando la falta de sueño y la desconfianza. Él había pensado marcharse en silencio, no queriendo molestar. Pero ella parecía querer algo más cuando hizo una seña al lugar a su costado, donde había un plato con huevos que hicieron a su estómago rugir.

 

—Lo que dijiste anoche —Dijo ella sin rodeos, sin vacilación—. ¿Vas a arreglar todo esto?

 

Mordred reconoció la chispa del desesperado intento que era tener esperanza. El peso sobre sus hombros acrecentó. ¿Valía la pena ser sincero con esa mujer endurecida?

 

—Voy a intentarlo —Ofreció—. O morir en el intento.

—A cómo están las cosas, morir no suena tan mal —La mujer dio un amplio suspiro y miró a sus hijos durmientes, a Percival roncando, estirado cuan largo era en un camastro muy pequeño para él—. Ya se puede sentir la escasez y cada día más personas mueren por esas criaturas de pesadilla —Mordred también los miró. En total, ella tenía seis hijos. Percival, Rosabella, tres chicos más y la niña pequeña que el mayor estaba abrazando—. Percival hace todo lo que puede para mantenernos a salvo, nos ha hecho una reserva de comida y agua para un mes al menos, ha ayudado a los vecinos a hacer lo mismo. Pero si esto no termina, no será suficiente, ¿no es así?

Mordred negó vacilante, su mirada perdida en el desastroso futuro que les esperaba si fracasaba.

—Me temo que no.

—Entonces arréglalo —Ella tomó su mano con firmeza, sus ojos encendidos, demandando que actuara. Una madre que haría todo, daría todo, por sus hijos. Una madre como la que Mordred tuvo alguna vez, quién sacrificó su vida para que los caballeros de Uther no tomaran la suya—. Por lo que más quieras, ayúdanos.

 

Lágrimas hicieron brillar sus ojos fuertes, Mordred asintió. Era una misión demasiado grande para alguien tan débil y joven como él. Pero lo haría, lo intentaría tanto como hiciera falta. La mujer lo dejó comer entonces, su mirada cambiando sutilmente; la casa estuvo en silencio hasta que, uno a uno, los niños fueron despertando. Mordred salió de la casa y miró la pequeña aldea en la que había ido a parar. Las personas se asomaban por las ventanas, unas corriendo a cerrar las cortinas en cuanto le vieron. Mordred jamás se había sentido tan temido, aunque como druida las personas tendían a guardar reservas.

 

—¿Quieres darte un baño? —Percival golpeó su hombro, su andar era silencioso para alguien de tal tamaño. Mordred dio un respingo, ganándose una sonrisa divertida—. No es por ofender, amigo, pero apestas.

—Lo sé —Una mueca se abrió paso en su rostro—. Extraño mi casa, mi cama, el arroyo.

También extrañaba a Kara, pero eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Tienes familia en los grandes mares de Meredor? —Curioseo el más alto.

—Solo una amiga que es como una hermana —Fue su respuesta, la niña de la noche anterior llegó corriendo a colgarse de la pierna de su hermano. Al parecer era la más apegada a él—. Nada como lo que tú tienes aquí.

Percival sonrió y la levantó en brazos. Fue la primera vez que Mordred se fijó que su ropa no tenía mangas en absoluto, dejando a la vista los macizos músculos de sus brazos.

—Ella es Elara, la más pequeña —La niña le miró—. Dile a Mordred cuantos años tienes, Ela.

 

Elara levantó cuatro de sus dedos y dijo, orgullosa: —Casi cuatro.

Mordred no pudo evitar sonreír, porque ella era adorable. Y Percival parecía vanagloriarse, como si él fuera su padre. El druida no dudó que era el papel que jugaba en esa gran familia.

—Muy bien —Felicitó a su hermanita—. Ahora, ve con mamá. Llevaré a Mordred a darse un baño.

—¿No puedo ir contigo? —Dijo ella con un pequeño puchero. Miró a Mordred como si él pudiera ayudarle—. Prometo cubrir mis ojos.

—Será después —Percival la depositó en el suelo y acarició su cabeza. Su mano era tan grande que la cubría casi por completo y Mordred se preguntó qué se sentiría tener un hermano mayor que te protegiera de esa forma—. Vamos.

 

Mordred fue por sus cosas dentro de la casa y luego volvió con ropa limpia, Percival esperó pacientemente y ambos se adentraron en el bosque. Según el más alto, el arroyo pasaba cerca también.

 

—Eres muy bueno con los niños —Comentó Mordred conversacionalmente. Percival sonrió.

—Son adorables, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Ela me recuerda a mi amiga —Dijo con cariño y nostalgia—. Cuando éramos pequeños, ella era condenadamente alta, pero tenía este cabello que brillaba al sol…

Mordred se perdió en sus recuerdos sobre ella, en la breve infancia que compartieron antes de separarse tan violentamente al morir el padre de Kara.

—La amas.

La forma en que Percival lo dijo le hizo suspirar pesadamente, porque no amaba a Kara de la forma expresada. Kara era su Ela, su hermana pequeña y testaruda.

—Es la única familia que me queda.

—¿Se quedó en dónde vives?

—Sí, la Isla de los Druidas —Percival lució interesado y le animó a seguir—. Es un lugar pequeño, un puñado de animales, algunas chozas, un gran arroyo y el mar. Es muy tranquilo.

—Suena genial.

—La dejé allí para que estuviera a salvo —Confesó, mirando de pronto al arroyo que sonaba al frente. Estaba secándose como la otra parte que había visto y los árboles seguían igual de grises—. Le pedí a mi maestro que la sellara para que no pudiera seguirme. Es bastante terca.

—Algo me dice que comparten eso en común —Sonrió Percival, yendo a sentarse en una gran piedra mientras observaba a Mordred comenzar a desvestirse.

 

El druida se despojó de la camisa, los pantalones y las botas, quedando solo en calzoncillos, entonces tomó el recipiente que Percival le había dado para echarse agua en el cabello. El agua se sintió bien contra su piel y suspiró mientras lavaba sus rizos. Estaba tallando sus brazos cuando sintió la insistente mirada de Percival en su espalda.

 

Miró en su dirección y lo que encontró fue curioso. Él le estaba mirando como si le evaluara, una ceja levemente alzada.

 

—¿Qué?

—Eres tan pálido —Fue lo que Percival dijo—. ¿Seguro que en esa isla les da el sol?

 

Mordred rió. Percival estaba curtido, si bien su piel no era oscura, tenía un bronceado que solo podría ser resultado del trabajo arduo. Mordred, cuyas tareas no siempre tenían que ver con pasar horas al sol y, normalmente, si con aprender magia, no tenía ningún bronceado que mostrar. Además de que la túnica siempre le cubría. Siguió lavándose en silencio, el bosque inquietante no emitía ruido alguno.

 

—¿Irás solo a enfrentar a Emrys?

La pregunta vino con duda, casi con preocupación. Mordred se preguntó qué veía Percival en él como para inspirarle tal sentimiento, no llevaban ni un día de conocerse.

—Es mi misión... ¿Podrías darte la vuelta?

Por un efímero momento, Mordred creyó ver el asomo de un sonrojo en su rostro anguloso. Él asintió y rodeó la piedra para sentarse de cara al bosque.

—Pero, ¿no es muy peligroso? Eres solo uno y él tiene al ejército de Camelot, además de muchos hechiceros en su corte.

Mordred levantó la vista y miró su espalda ancha con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Su corte?

—La llaman la corte oscura. El rey ha estado organizando juicios a quienes son acusados de cometer delitos contra usuarios mágicos durante la prohibición. He escuchado que los castigos son duros.

 

Desconcertado, el druida se levantó y dio por terminado su baño. Salió del agua para vestirse, los rizos azabaches goteando agua. Percival se volvió entonces.

 

—¿Qué sucede?

—Debo irme lo antes posible y llegar a Avalon.

—¿Avalon? —El más alto se levantó y, viendo la prisa de Mordred por irse, le tomó por el hombro—. Hey, espera.

—No lo entiendes —Mordred miró a sus ojos, encontrándolos igual de verdes que los de Elara—. No sé cuánto tiempo queda y sino actúo, Camelot sufrirá el mismo destino que las Tierras Peligrosas.

 

Mordred tomó su cinturón y lo ató a sus esbeltas caderas, luego se puso las botas.

 

—Le he prometido a tu madre que terminaría con esto —Dijo en un torrente de pensamientos que se filtraron a su boca—. Le prometí a Kara que la mantendría a salvo. Me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría a Emrys morir…

—Mordred —Percival sonó firme, tomando su brazo—. Detente... ¿Le hiciste una promesa a mi madre? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —Soltó con sinceridad y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, la tierra que moría bajo sus pies—. Quizá es porque al verlos, a ti, a tus hermanos, veo lo que nunca tuve. Y no quisiera que alguien más perdiera a sus seres queridos. Además de que salvaste mi vida, confiaste en mí cuando casi nadie lo ha hecho. Y te lo agradezco.

 

Percival le miró de una forma profunda y extraña. Pensó que tal vez no diría nada, pero el hombre suavizó sus facciones con algo parecido al cariño.

 

—Eres diferente a lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué es lo que esperabas? —Quiso saber.

—No sé si lo sepas, pero tu expresión es fría e ilegible la mayor parte del tiempo. Pensé que te irías al amanecer antes de que despertaramos y que jamás te volvería a ver en mi vida. Porque parecías el tipo de sujeto que hace algo así. Pero ahora veo que eres más que eso —Mordred estaba sorprendido de ello—. Me recuerdas un poco a Rollie. Y si irás a Camelot para proteger a mi familia, a todos en el reino, iré contigo.

—No —Dijo con voz titubeante—. No puedes abandonar a tu familia.

—Quedándome no podré protegerlos tampoco. Y si esto no termina, Mordred, no podré protegerlos ni aunque me esfuerce.

 

Él tenía razón, tenía que aceptarlo.

 

—No puedo permitir que te arriesgues, esta es mi misión.

—Mordred, no tienes que hacer esto solo —Insistió Percival—. Quiero hacerlo por la misma razón que tú, por las personas que amo. Todos estos meses he estado aquí, sintiéndome impotente e inútil y, ahora, veo que hay un curso de acción que tomar. Voy a seguirte sin importar el riesgo.

 

Mirándose por un momento más, Mordred terminó por ceder. Asintió al más alto y, se dio cuenta, se sentía un poco reconfortado por saber que no tendría que marchar solo en la oscuridad.

 

—Debes saber —Le dijo con un poco de culpa—. Que tu hermana tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los Dorocha estaban aquí por mi —Aunque sorprendido, Percival no reprochó nada—. Ellos saben que voy hacia Avalon y no descansaran hasta detenerme. Me seguirán a donde vaya. Y si tú vas conmigo, no dejaré a tu familia desprotegida, dejaré la runa. Pero nosotros no tendremos con qué protegernos.

 

Un brillo de verdadero aprecio surgió en los ojos de Percival y le dio una sonrisa sincera, que ardió en el interior de Mordred, mientras su gran mano subía para revolver sus cabellos aún húmedos. Por un momento, Mordred tanteó la sensación de sus dedos contra el cuero cabelludo, un nuevo sentimiento creciendo en su interior.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Cuando volvieron a la casa de Percival, este tomó a su madre y Rosabella para internarse en la casa, sorpresivamente, Mordred se quedó fuera, siendo observado por los niños. Ela se acercó a él y le ofreció un par de bayas que manchaban sus pequeñas manos de rojo. Después de tomarlas y agradecer, se encontró rodeado de los demás que le preguntaban su nombre.

Mordred supo que jamás iba a olvidar a Ela, Rod, Evan y Gal, cuando todos ellos le jalaron para presentarles a la pequeña cabra que les daba leche, Nevada. Rod y Gal eran gemelos, apenas mayores que Ela y Evan les seguía un par de años arriba. Le contaron que su padre murió de una enfermedad hacía algunos años y que su madre hacía los mejores pasteles de manzana de Howden.

 

Cuando Percival salió de la casa, los niños corrieron para hablar con él y Mordred pudo ver a Rosabella llorando desconsolada en los brazos de su madre. La mujer le miró fijamente y la petición en su mirada estaba hecha. Él asintió y dejó que la respuesta resonara en su cabeza. Ella se sobresaltó y abrazó a Rosa más fuerte, desviando la mirada hacia ella.

 

Percival se dedicó entonces a decirles a sus hermanos que volvería pronto, que cuidaran de su madre y su hermana. También habló con los vecinos. Ela le siguió como un polluelo, mirándolo tristemente cuando compendio lo que sucedía.

 

Esa noche, la familia se sentó a cenar en un círculo apretado. Rosabella habló poco y le lanzó miradas furtivas, pero no acusadoras. Mordred se fue a dormir con el sabor amargo de la tristeza que reinó durante la noche.

 

Los Dorocha rondaron la aldea, inquietos. Y él fue asaltado por los sueños extraños una vez más.

 

Esta vez, Morgana corría por entre los árboles, jalando su mano emocionada. Las motas de luz que se proyectaban entre las hojas hacían que todo se viera manchado y él era feliz.

 _“Eres tan lento”_ , rió alegremente. _“Vamos, ¡de prisa! Te tengo una sorpresa”._

Él pudo sentir sus dedos enlazados a los suyos, la felicidad en su pecho.

 

—Mordred —Percival dijo. El druida abrió los ojos—. Es hora.

 

Aún en la penumbra, se incorporó. El fuego de la runa aún ardía en la chimenea. Mordred y Percival comieron el guisado que la madre del último les dio y tomaron sus cosas.

 

Ella y Rosa abrazaron a Percival, quien besó sus frentes con reverencia. Después besó las frentes de sus hermanos. Mordred se mantuvo al margen, observando la triste despedida.

Ya salían cuando Rosabella le detuvo.

 

—No mueran —Le susurro, quizá un poco hostil.

 

Afuera, Percival esperaba con los caballos que había conseguido el día anterior. Mordred no había montado en mucho tiempo y le costó un poco subir. El cielo comenzó a clarear y ellas miraron por la ventana mientras se alejaban por el bosque.

 

Percival miró sobre su hombro hasta que las luces de Howden no pudieron verse más.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Las siguientes horas las pasaron en silencio. Percival parecía cargar una especie de solemnidad que le hacía parecer un guerrero recién en listado. Mordred no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de todos modos, quizá por empatía, quizá por malestar.

 

Pararon para dar agua a los caballos en la tarde y para llenar las pieles. Fue entonces cuando su compañero de viaje decidió que había sido suficiente.

 

—¿No era Ávalon una leyenda?

Mordred no le miró mientras estiraba las piernas.

—Solo los que poseen magia pueden encontrar Ávalon. Ningún humano normal ha estado allí antes, al menos, no solo.

—Entonces, ¿sabes dónde está? Porque tengo la impresión de que avanzamos sin rumbo.

 

Por toda respuesta, Mordred cerró los ojos. Su magia vibró en la oscuridad bajo los párpados, él sabía hacia dónde las sombras se extendían y buscó en el extremo contrario, Avalon era dónde la magia había nacido y todo ser mágico estaba conectado con el, sin embargo, muy pocos habían dado con su ubicación a lo largo del tiempo. Mordred sabía de alguna forma que la Tierra estaba guiándole, era una sensación nueva, algo que comenzaba en su pecho y se parecía mucho más a una corazonada que a una voz hablando en su cabeza.

 

—Al este —Dijo a Percival cuando abrió los ojos. El más alto enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Mordred se encogió de hombros y llevó una mano al lugar donde el triskelion estaba. Siempre solía hacer ese gesto cuando recordaba a Cerdan y le hacía sentir nostalgia. Su maestro siempre había sabido a dónde ir.

—Sé que sonará extraño pero, cuando fui elegido, la Tierra me dio algo.

—¿El tatuaje?

—No, el tatuaje ha estado conmigo por mucho más tiempo. Desde que era muy pequeño, es mi marca druida. Pero la magia antigua que vino a mi le hizo algo, hubo una luz y ahora la siento conectada a mí.

—¿La escuchas hablar? —Preguntó Percival curioso. Mordred sonrió divertido.

—Ojalá, eso sería mucho más fácil. Es más como una especie de sexto sentido, y este me está diciendo que vamos en la dirección correcta, estaremos allí mañana, probablemente.

—Increíble —Musitó el muchacho—. La magia es… intimidante.

—Sí, lo es —Aceptó Mordred. Miró al caballo con una mueca, sus piernas se sentían débiles. Percival comenzó a reír.

—¿Nunca habías montado?

—Nunca demasiado —Mordred se trepó a la silla y ambos avanzaron en el bosque de nuevo. Estaba aún más calmo que los bosques por los que Mordred camino del otro lado de las montañas—. Desde que viajamos a la isla, no la hemos abandonado más de lo necesario.

—Entonces tampoco sabrás manejar una espada —El druida miró al hombre y a la espada que llevaba envainada en la montura. Mordred solo llevaba una daga con él.

—He practicado, con mi maestro, Iseldir. Sin embargo, jamás he estado en una batalla.

—Bien, encontremos un lugar para acampar temprano, puedo ayudarte un poco con eso.

Encantado, el chico aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Charlando de cosas pequeñas como los hermanos de Percival y sus travesuras, avanzaron a un ritmo constante. Ambos desmontaron cerca de un cúmulo de rocas y juntaron mucha leña para pasar la noche. Una vez la fogata estaba lista, Percival le dio su espada a Mordred. Era pesada, perfecta para el tamaño de su dueño, pero no para él. El mayor le ayudó con sus movimientos, utilizando un árbol como blanco de práctica y, para cuando anocheció, su mano estaba un poco adolorida pero más fuerte. Mordred encendió la fogata con un hechizo simple, que fue admirado por su compañero.

 

—Sería increíble poder hacer las cosas pequeñas de esa forma —Fue su comentario jovial, mientras ambos se acurrucaban al lado del otro para entrar en calor, había una fría brisa casi invernal. Habían puesto dos pescados en las llamas y esperaron a que se cocinaran para comer.

Mordred no respondió nada, en cambio, miró las llamas, recordando retazos de su sueño, como los ojos de Emrys, fibras doradas y rojas. No podía imaginar al hombre que Percival había descrito, rodeado de hechiceros crueles, sentenciando a personas a ser torturadas.

—Mor —Él miró al mayor, al parecer había estado llamando un par de veces—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estaba pensando en Emrys.

Percival torció los labios un segundo, antes de volver su rostro hacia Mordred.

—¿Cuál es exactamente tu relación con él?

—No tengo ninguna —Dijo sinceramente.

—Para haber sido elegido como el que va a salvarle, debería haber una. Le conoces, ¿no es así? ¿Fueron amigos?

—No —Musitó en una voz débil. Percival, sin embargo, escuchó atentamente—. Es decir, no lo creo. Él salvó mi vida una vez, en Camelot. Tenía un maestro distinto entonces, su nombre era Cerdan, fuimos al pueblo bajo por algunas provisiones difíciles de conseguir en otro lugar —El chico druida sintió las lágrimas hormiguear al recordar la última vez que viera a Cerdan, siempre evitaba hablar de ello porque era doloroso a pesar de los años—. El comerciante nos delató con la guardia real y nos vimos rodeados, él se dejó atrapar para que yo tuviera una oportunidad de escapar.

—Y allí es donde entra Emrys —Dijo Percival con compresión—. Él te encontró después.

Mordred sonrió a las llamas. Esa había sido la última vez que viera a Cerdan, pero también había sido la primera que viera a Emrys. —Sí. Era un sirviente, me ayudó a entrar al castillo, me llevó a las cámaras de una dama. Ambos me protegieron y sanaron mi herida.

—¿Emrys vivía bajo las narices del rey?

—Bajo las narices de todos —Mordred suspiró—. Él ni siquiera sabía que era Emrys. Fui yo quién se lo dijo.

—¿Y cómo lo supiste? —Quiso saber Percival—. ¿Cómo supiste que él era Emrys?

 

Mordred pensó en ello un momento, la escasa luz del sol ya estaba desapareciendo por completo en el horizonte.

 

—Él brillaba —Fue su respuesta simple pero apasionada. El mayor levantó ambas cejas y él le miró a los ojos—. Tengo este poder… que es muy extraño.

—¿Hay algo más extraño que la magia?

Asintió. Mordred no sabía si realmente podía confiar en Percival para decirle su más grande secreto, pero si Percival se encaminaba a la muerte junto a él, merecía toda su sinceridad.

—Habemos personas con magia diferentes —Comenzó—. Como Emrys, que es el más poderoso de todos. Cómo la Dama Morgana, que es vidente. Yo puedo hacer cosas, con mi mente. Nos llaman telépatas.

Mordred esperó a una reacción, pero Percival parecía confundido, así que decidió que no sabía de lo que se trataba.

—Puedo hablar sin utilizar palabras, solo con pensarlas y entrar a la mente de los demás, sean mágicos o no —Por un instante, vio un brillo de duda y temor en los ojos verdes a la luz de las llamas, sabía que pasaría, así que dijo: —No he manipulado a nadie, nunca.

—¿Podrías hacerlo?

—No lo sé —Respondió con voz apretada—. No es algo en lo que tenga especial curiosidad. Jugar con las mentes de las personas es peligroso, puede hacer mucho daño. Mi maestro también es telépata y, simplemente, utilizamos nuestro don para comunicarnos.

 

Percival asintió, la rigidez en sus hombros se disolvió tan pronto como Mordred la notó y entonces el temor se fue. El druida supo que no le consideraba un peligro cuando su hombro chocó con el suyo.

 

—¿Entonces, Emrys brillaba?

Mordred se sonrojó levemente.

—Su magia brillaba. Emrys significa inmortal en la lengua de mi pueblo y la magia de ese tipo actúa sobre su portador de una forma distinta. Normalmente nuestros ojos tienen un brillo especial, así se nos reconoce, pero él...

—Él brillaba.

—Por completo, todo a su alrededor, la tierra, las plantas, las personas… todo era brillante y lleno de esperanza.

La risa de Percival sonó como el arroyo en el bosque, un murmullo calmo.

—Eras un niño —Concluyó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque hablas como un niño que vio por primera vez a su héroe. Y además te salvó, lo has puesto en un pedestal. Lo idolatras.

—¿Es eso malo? —Dijo, repentinamente avergonzado.

—No —Animó Percival—. No, no lo es. ¿No has pensado que quizá sea eso por lo que te han elegido? Porque Emrys te importa.

 

Mordred le dio una mirada titubeante, ¿cómo podría explicarle a su nuevo amigo que fue elegido porque era una amenaza? Él mismo aún no lo entendía.

 

—No, no me han elegido por eso.

—Sea lo que sea —Percival comenzó a mover la leña para avivar el fuego—. Estoy seguro de que es por una causa noble.

 

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba, pero no se atrevería a corregirlo. Mordred miró al bosque, su rostro como un pergamino en blanco, mientras en su cabeza había toda clase de pensamientos. Él no se sentía noble ni valeroso.

 

Los gritos del Dorocha sonaron a la lejanía, espectrales y fríos, cuando la noche se cerró de pronto. Los caballos rumiaban inquietos y ambos se pusieron en alerta. Mordred tomó una de las antorchas y la pasó a Percival, quedándose con la otra. En guardia, esperaron en completo silencio, rogando que la fogata y las antorchas fueran suficiente para alejarlos.

 

Los minutos pasaron inquietantes, mientras escuchaban en el silencio penetrante. Cuando el Dorocha emergió, fue Mordred quien lo atacó, más rápido que Percival gracias a su tamaño. El fuego cortó al ente sin rostro, su grito atormentó a Mordred desde los sueños, como si le lanzara una advertencia de su regreso cuando cerrara los ojos.

 

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dormir, establecieron guardias para echar más leña al fuego y las horas se alargaron, pegados a las rocas tras ellos. Mordred se sentía cansado y adolorido, los Dorocha no pararon de rondar. Miró a Percival, que cabeceaba un poco, seguramente el día anterior no había logrado pegar el ojo.

 

—Deberías dormir un poco —Le animó, el mayor sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y Mordred, con una señal vaga, le ofreció su hombro—. Solo una hora, te despertaré en seguida si veo algo.

 

Percival, incapaz de seguir erguido, se arrebujó en su capa y se apoyó superficialmente en él. Al poco tiempo, un leve ronquido salía de sus labios. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Dormido, Percival lucía tan joven como seguramente lo era.

 

Los Dorocha parecieron olvidarse de ellos por un largo rato y Mordred comenzó a sentirse arrullado por el silencio de la noche, incluso los caballos estaban tranquilos. Pasó una hora, dos, Percival seguía dormido y realmente no quería despertarlo; el fuego crepitaba tan perezoso que el sopor vino sin avisar. Mordred parpadeó.

 

 _“¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?”_ El sol era una bola gigante de fuego en el poniente, dándole a las almenas el aspecto de estar en llamas. Honestamente, Morgana era una chica mimada, pidiendo y pidiendo. Sus ojos, grandes, brillantes, suplicando; bien, él no era quién para negarle nada. De su palma emergió una llama que se elevó frente a ellos y Morgana sonrió, mirándola. Había dicho que amaba la llama porque era lo que les había unido. Cuando se desvaneció ella tomó su mano, sus largos y delgados dedos que eran muy parecidos a los suyos, apretándole suavemente. _“Tal vez no tengamos la misma sangre, pero somos hermanos”_ Ella dijo. _“Hermanos de magia”._

 

La sensación se desvaneció como bruma, dejando una especie de vacío. Abrió los ojos, la oscuridad reinaba en el bosque. Mordred miró hacia el lugar dónde el fuego ardía antes de aquel sueño y vio las brasas humeantes, la leña se había consumido. El repentino movimiento que hizo para sacudirse despertó a Percival.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —Exclamó, su voz aún adormilada.

—Me quedé dormido —Mordred sintió vergüenza de sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie—. La fogata se ha apagado.

 

Se apresuró a hacerla de nuevo, siendo consciente del frío que se colaba en sus huesos. En la oscuridad, Mordred no podía ver nada. — **_¡Bael onbryne!_ **

 

En cuanto el fuego ardió, el bosque se cubrió de sombras y entonces los vio, a los Dorocha entre los árboles, alrededor de ellos, formando un círculo fantasmal. Percival los siguió con su mirada.

 

—Demonios.

—Estamos atrapados —Susurró el druida, aquello era su culpa por completo.

—Debe haber una forma de salir —Percival se asomó por detrás de las rocas, pero la barrera era igual de constante—. Se mueven muy rápido.

—El fuego los mantiene alejados por ahora, pero cerrarán el círculo eventualmente.

 

Un solitario Dorocha apareció sobre ellos, su grito atrayendo sus miradas. Se lanzó en picada pero chocó contra algo invisible, no se deshizo, solo se alejó con un grito lastimero.

 

—No es el fuego —Dijo Percival sin aliento. Mordred le miró y vio que señalaba a su pecho. Por sobre la tela de su ropa, el triskelion brillaba intensamente antes de volver a apagarse—. Está muy oscuro, lo que significa que el amanecer está cerca. Si se mantiene hasta entonces…

Mordred entendió lo que quiso decir, Cerdan solía señalar algo parecido. La hora más oscura es antes del amanecer, decía. Observó y sintió el calor ardiente de la marca en su piel, no estaba emitiendo una energía desconocida, era su propia magia activada como recurso de emergencia. Y no iba a durar para siempre, nunca lo había hecho.

—Es un campo de contención poderoso. En las lecciones he logrado activarlo pero no durará hasta el amanecer, mi magia se agotará antes de eso.

—Por amor a… ¿Entonces qué propones?

Mirando a los Dorocha, su movimiento constante, el druida meditó las posibilidades.

—Debemos romper el círculo y correr.

—Irán tras nosotros.

—Sí, lo harán, pero es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Una vez fuera del círculo, podemos correr hacia los árboles. Nuestra única esperanza es que el amanecer llegue antes de que nos maten.

 

La mueca de Percival dijo todo lo que había que decir, entonces Mordred fue a tomar su mochila. Los caballos habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Percival tomó lo que pudo y cuando estuvieron juntos al borde del campo, Mordred movió sus dedos con nerviosismo.

 

—¿Listo?

—No realmente —Percival le dio una sonrisa poco alentadora y un cabeceo.

—Bien, aquí vamos —Mordred cerró los ojos y el pulso de magia latió por su cuerpo, cuando los abrió de nuevo, brillaban en oro puro—. **_¡Intende lig!_ **

 

Las llamas de la fogata se elevaron como si fueran desprendidas de las fauces de un dragón y Mordred movió sus manos, guiándolas hacia el círculo de Dorocha que se movía muy cerca. El fuego chocó contra ellos y se extendió, desintegrando a una gran cantidad como si fuera humo.

 

—¡Corre!

 

Ambos se lanzaron por el espacio que quedó mientras las llamas ardían sobre sus costados y su triskelion se apagaba. Por fortuna, los Dorocha tardaron un momento en recuperarse, dándoles ventaja. Mordred los escuchó gritar a sus espaldas pero no se detuvo. Sortearon árboles y raíces, con las antorchas dejando un rastro de luz tras ellos.

 

En la agitación, Mordred sintió el frío tocar su hombro como una presencia cercana, sabía que no tenían oportunidad, estaban perdidos. No iba a ser suficiente para romper la maldición de Emrys, no iba a salvar a nadie en absoluto. Y ahora la vida de Percival estaría en sus manos. Su esperanza cayó.

 

Y casi se detiene. Casi se rinde.

 

—¡Ja!

 

De la nada, un de sus caballos pasó volando por la derecha, directo a los Dorocha. Mordred reconoció la funda de su daga atada a la silla mientras el fuego se mecía. El jinete, un hombre si la voz era guía, la giraba como si fuera un mazo y arremetía contra los Dorocha con una valentía que dejó a Mordred sin aliento. Entonces Percival soltó un grito y se unió a él, con su antorcha crepitante para deshacer espectros a diestra y siniestra.

 

Mordred se encontró petrificado, mirándolos moverse en la oscuridad. Los Dorocha chillaban y se desvanecían con cada corte. En un parpadeo, pudo ver a Percival y el misterioso pero valiente jinete como lo que eran, guerreros.

 

—¡Cuidado, Mor!

 

El grito de Percival le sacó del trance y, girando con la antorcha en un movimiento recién adquirido de su entrenamiento con el mayor, cortó al Dorocha que pretendía atacarle por detrás. Al quedarse de espaldas, Mordred notó que el cielo comenzaba a clarear en el horizonte.

 

—Están huyendo —Dijo Percival sin aliento, apoyando una mano en su rodilla, sudor en su frente. Miró a Mordred y una risa ronca brotó de su pecho—. Hermano, ¡eso estuvo tan cerca!

 

Aún asustado como para reír, Mordred asintió y miró al jinete que desmontaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. A la luz del alba, su cabello oscuro resaltaba sobre la cota de malla que llevaba puesta.

 

Cuando se volteó, había una expresión aliviada en su rostro. Mordred registró por un momento lo bien parecido que era.

 

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó cuando se encontraron a mitad de camino.

—Gracias a ti —Percival le sonrió, su mano chocó contra la del hombre en un apretón un tanto rudo. Él devolvió la sonrisa—. Te debemos la vida.

—Nada de eso, pateaste sus blancos traseros también. Mi nombre es Lancelot.

—Percival, y este pequeño silencioso de aquí es Mordred.

El druida recordó que tenía lengua de pronto.

—¿A quién le dices pequeño? —Refunfuñó sin mucha fuerza y le tendió la mano a Lancelot—. Gracias por la ayuda.

El hombre le sonrió divertido al tomarla, barrió su rostro con un vistazo y la sonrisa se apagó.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálido.

 

Mordred se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, Percival colocó una mano en su espalda.

—¿Mor?

—Estoy bien —Respondió—. Es solo que he agotado casi toda mi magia.

 

Entonces la mirada de Lancelot cambió, no fue tan extremo como con Percival, pero una arruguita de desconfianza apareció en su frente. Al menos, eso fue lo que él creyó. Lancelot, sin embargo, se volvió para ir al caballo y tomar una de las pieles que había en la bolsa. Percival le ayudó a sentarse en una roca.

 

—Aquí, toma un poco de agua.

—Gracias —Murmuró y tomó largos tragos sin parar.

 

Su mirada soñolienta cayó en Lancelot antes de que su cabeza fuera a parar al pecho de Percival, quien le sujetó con bastante cuidado. Por un breve segundo, Mordred barajó lo que estos dos hombres poseían, lo oportuno de sus apariciones.

 

 _“Jamás estás solo, druida, la ayuda vendrá siempre que la necesites”._ El mensajero había dicho _. “La amistad ilumina hasta los más oscuros caminos”._

 

Y allí dónde la esperanza casi se apagó, volvió a renacer, como la llama de la runa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito. Originalmente serían dos, pero no sabía si sería muy pesado separarlos. ¡Espero me dejen su opinión!


	6. La dama del lago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin en Avalon, Mordred, Percival y Lancelot conocen a Freya, La dama del Lago.

#  **_La dama del lago_ **

 

—¿Crees que pueda lograrlo? Perdona que suene tan pesimista, pero parece bastante complicado... y él no es más que un niño.

—Quiero pensar que es posible. Siendo sincero, Mordred ha sido impresionante, su magia, nunca había visto nada igual.

—La magia es impresionante en sí misma.

 

Las voces tranquilas comenzaron a sonar nítidas cuando la consciencia surgió. Mordred estaba cálidamente cubierto por su capa druida y el aroma a guisado recién hecho llenó su nariz. Por un instante, se sintió en casa; él casi esperó encontrar a Kara allí, sentada a su lado con el cabello recogido y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. En cambio, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Percival y Lancelot sentados frente a frente, una fogata entre ellos. Este último parecía hablar sin malicia ni intención, sus ojos buscando respuestas.

 

—Pero… ¿crees que es sincero? 

Percival lució un poco ofendido, su voz más ronca de lo normal.

—Claro que sí, él no es malvado. Si lo fuera, no habría usado su magia al punto de desmayarse, solo para intentar salvar mi vida. Estoy muy seguro de que no está mintiendo.

 

Lancelot meditó un momento ante el fuego. A la pálida luz del día, lucía mucho más cansado de lo que pareció al alba, había ojeras pronunciadas en sus ojos amables, preocupadas arrugas en su frente.

 

—Escuché rumores, de druidas que se han unido al rey. 

—Mordred no se unirá al rey —Percival estaba completamente convencido—. Confío en él.

 

Saber que Percival confiaba en él hizo a Mordred feliz de una forma extraña, y también un poco culpable por no ser del todo sincero. Lancelot sonrió tenue y comprensivo.

 

—Aprecias al chico. A pesar de que me has dicho que le conoces hace tan solo un par de días.

Observó. Un rubor tenue cubrió las mejillas de Percival, parecido al que tuvo junto al arroyo.

—No puedo explicarlo, es… Yo… —Rebuscó un momento y después simplemente se rindió—. Tuve un amigo que jamás me contó que tenía magia, lo supe de una forma muy mala hasta el levantamiento de la prohibición. Pero Mordred, él decidió que salvarme era más importante que mantener su magia en secreto. Que alguien confíe en ti de esa manera hace que tú quieras confiar en él. 

El hombre castaño suspiró.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Sé lo que se siente que alguien te confíe su más grande secreto. Hay algo en ellos, en la magia que desprenden sus ojos...

—Conoces a alguien con magia —Murmuró Mordred de pronto, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Percival se inclinó hacia él.

—Hey, compañero. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco desorientado… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Dos horas —Dijo Lancelot—. Buscamos al otro caballo, hemos hecho el desayuno también. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Como un perro flaco.

—Flaco si que estás, amigo —El hombre sonrió—. Percival me ha contado un poco sobre sus planes.

—Entonces sabrás que es un plan suicida —Comentó mientras tomaba la comida que Percy le ofrecía—. Y tal vez no tengamos futuro alguno.

—Bueno, cuenten conmigo, las causas perdidas son mis favoritas.

 

Sus palabras quisieron ser desenfadadas, pero quedaron en el aire entre ellos de una forma lúgubre. Mordred siguió comiendo y Lancelot entonces miró a la nada, parecía incluso triste. Mordred se sintió intrigado por esa reacción.

 

—¿Y qué hacías solo en el bosque? —Quiso saber. 

Lancelot le miró, despejando su cabeza. 

—Me alejaba de Camelot. Los rumores sobre el nuevo rey eran vagos al inicio pero después de una semana de viaje, me detuve en Willowdale. Entrar a Camelot está fuera de cuestión al parecer y rodee el bosque oscuro. Estas cosas aparecieron hace poco más de una semana, pero jamás las vi tan decididas a matar antes de ustedes. 

Mordred compartió una mirada con Percival.

—Sí, bueno, es parte de la diversión —El más alto murmuró—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el rey ha sido hechizado? 

—Ajá. Van a curarlo, yendo a Avalon ¿no? 

—Sí, bueno… Hay una cuestión que no te he dicho. 

—¿Qué?

—Esas criaturas están tratando de impedir que lo hagamos. 

Observaron como Lancelot fruncía las oscuras cejas en confusión, Percival le miró en busca de ayuda. Él asintió.

—Están aquí por mí. Como habrás notado, Camelot ha sido corrompido por la oscuridad. Pues, la magia que llevo conmigo no lo está, no aún, y los Dorocha lo saben. Saben que nuestro objetivo es llegar al rey.

—¿Dorocha? ¿Es así como se llaman? 

—Son voces de la muerte, espectros capaces de matar a quienes atraviesan. Ellos sirven al rey.

 

Lancelot palideció, llevando una mano a su cabello oscuro y lo alborotó un poco. Mordió su labio antes de dar vuelta en su lugar y rondar la fogata, como un animal atrapado. Luego le miró, su dedo apuntándole.

 

—¿Estás diciéndome que Merlín sabe que vas hacia él? 

 

Mordred casi dejó caer la cuchara.

 

—¿Merlín? —Percival ladeo la cabeza y miró a Lancelot, que a su vez no despegaba los ojos de Mordred—. ¿Quién es Merlín? 

—Es el rey.

—Pensé que el rey era Emrys.

—¿Quién?

El druida sacudió su cabeza para pensar más claramente e intervino entre el intercambio de ambos hombres.

—Son la misma persona. Emrys es el nombre que se le ha dado en la lengua de mi gente, de los druidas, es como le conocemos. Pero tú le conoces por su nombre de pila —El hombre castaño puso de nuevo esa mirada triste y entonces lo comprendió—. Es él, la persona con magia de la que hablabas. 

 

Ante el silencio pesado, Mordred se levantó para sentarse frente al fuego, jugueteó con la comida y se obligó a sí mismo a calmar la ola de pensamientos sobre quién podría ser Lancelot para Emrys. Sin embargo, tenía que saberlo.

 

—Él te confió su secreto.

—Fue más bien como que yo lo descubrí —Lancelot corrigió—. Y le prometí que estaría a salvo conmigo. Pero al parecer no he sido el único en enterarse.

—Emrys no habría podido esconderlo de mí aunque quisiera. Tampoco me lo dijo. Siempre he podido sentir la magia y él tiene mucha. 

Lancelot se sentó a un lado de Percy, quien observaba ese intercambio en silencio ya que no conocía al hombre del que hablaban.

—Lo sé. Pero jamás pensé que él podría utilizarla para hacerse del trono. Él hablaba sobre proteger a Arthur, sobre su destino y la libertad.

—Ahora sabes que está hechizado, jamás haría algo como esto. Según las profecías, Emrys está destinado a la grandeza. Además él es gentil y desinteresado.

—Sí, lo es —Lancelot sonrió tenuemente, recordando. Luego todo se desvaneció—. De alguna manera lo he sabido este tiempo, que no es su culpa, pero he estado escuchando muchas cosas, cosas realmente malas.

—Entonces debemos llegar a Avalon lo antes posible, el mensajero ha dicho que la Dama del Lago nos ayudaría. Pero solo podremos verla una única vez.

 

El mayor asintió y hubo un silencio pesado mientras Mordred terminaba su plato. Su estómago se asentó, pero la sensación extraña de debilidad no se marchó. Había utilizado casi toda su magia con los Dorocha. No podrían sobrevivir a otro ataque parecido.

 

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

 

La voz de Lancelot fue suave y sobria, el tipo de voz que uno escucharía en alguien de la realeza, y su mirada era como la de Arthur, noble, fuerte. El druida parpadeó hacia él.

 

—Porque esto no debería ser así, no es como se escribió. Emrys haría la magia libre, mi gente sería aceptada y viviríamos en paz. Mi pueblo ha anhelado y esperado eso por tanto tiempo.

—Entonces haces esto por tu pueblo.

Mordred quería decir que sí, pero no pudo. Sabía, muy en el fondo, que sus intenciones no eran puras del todo. Percival le miró seriamente desde su lugar, el peso de ambas miradas era mucho.

—Hago esto porque es lo correcto.

 

* * *

  
  
  


Mordred, Percival y Lancelot siguieron el camino hacia el este por el bosque oscuro, evitando los lugares dónde los árboles eran muy densos. El druida, sumido en sus pensamientos, se sujetaba a los costados de Percival, con quien compartía el caballo. Iban a un galope constante, los cascos resonando en el bosque silencioso.

 

—Hacen una pareja extraña ustedes dos —Comentó Lancelot de pronto. Sintió a Percival tensarse bajo sus manos, como si al fin fuera consciente de ellas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Son serios y silenciosos. No lo sé, incluso llegaría a pensar que quieren robarme.

La sonrisa fue fácil en los labios de Percival. Mordred solo los observó, sin decir nada.

—Tú tampoco luces muy agradable, compañero. 

 

Mientras los otros dos comenzaron una charla, forjando una amistad, Mordred se preguntó en qué otras circunstancias habría conocido a ambos hombres si todo hubiera sido diferente. ¿Les habría conocido si quiera? Estaba seguro que no.

 

No pararon para almorzar, la debilidad de Mordred les había retrasado ya lo suficiente y continuaron sin pausa. Los Dorocha chillaron mientras caía la noche, los tres hombres sintieron la temperatura descender sorpresivamente. Aceleraron el paso, puesto que no poseían antorchas para defenderse. Mordred sintió el tirón de su magia en el triskelion, extendiéndose para protegerlos. La neblina de debilidad comenzó a apoderarse de él otra vez.

 

— **_Leoht_ ** —Murmuró, extendiendo su mano. El pequeño haz de luz revoloteo frente a los caballos, él pegó su frente sudorosa a la espalda de Percival. 

—Mordred —Dijo este, preocupado.

—Síganla. 

 

Él y Lancelot asintieron, girando donde la luz giraba y atravesaron el bosque con los Dorocha detrás de ellos. Mordred pensó que iba a desmayarse otra vez, pero podía sentir algo llamándole al frente. Una presencia gentil y cálida. 

 

Al abrir los ojos una vez más, frente a él había un punto que titilaba, reflejando la luz que guiaba a sus amigos. En la gota de agua, pudo ver un rostro de mirada suave.

 

_ “Puedes bajar tus defensas, joven druida. Déjalo en nuestras manos”. _

 

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —Exclamó Lancelot.

—¿Agua? —Percival sonó confundido.

 

_ “No temas. Mis hermanas y yo no te haremos ningún daño”. _

 

Mordred volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que toda su magia se apagara. Se deshizo contra Percival y estuvo a punto de resbalar del caballo. Pero el mayor estiró su brazo, sosteniéndolo contra él mientras con el otro se aferraba a las riendas.

 

—Resiste, Mordred —Rogó el hombre. 

 

_ “Bienvenido a Avalon, joven roble”.  _

 

—¡Es un lago! 

—¿Por qué hay gotas de agua flotando en el aire? 

 

Los caballos alentaron el paso hasta detenerse. Percival tomó a Mordred en sus brazos.

 

—¿Se ha desmayado de nuevo? —Lancelot se acercó para ayudarle, su rostro estaba pálido, mirando al linde del bosque tras él—. ¿Cómo hemos de saber si este es el lugar correcto? 

Percival bajó entonces y entre los dos le sostuvieron, pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros. 

—No lo sé… yo…

 

El chillido de los Dorocha les hizo saltar. 

 

—Debemos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos.

—Sí, tienes razón. 

—No —Mordred dijo en apenas un susurro, sus ojos se abrieron con esfuerzo para ver el lago frente a él, la neblina que cubría todo, las gotas de agua que se desprendían y mantenían en el aire como cristales flotantes—. No pasarán. 

—¿Estás loco? No podemos quedarnos a descubierto. 

—¿No lo sienten? —Mordred estaba exhausto y mareado, pero algo en ese lugar que mejoraba todo—. Magia…

 

Los otros dos hombres se miraron entre sí, preocupados de que estuviera delirando. 

 

—Él tiene razón.

 

Los tres se volvieron a la voz proveniente de las aguas, justo a tiempo para ver emerger de la neblina la silueta de una mujer, pequeña y ataviada en un vestido de nobleza. Atrapó en la palma de su mano la pequeña luz de Mordred y la sostuvo como a un animalillo delicado entre sus dedos.

 

—No pasarán. Mis hermanas, las Vilia —Gotas de agua se arremolinaron alrededor de la luz, desprendiendo reflejos—. Son espíritus amables que protegen este lugar. No podrán hacerles daño. 

—¿Quién eres tú? —Lancelot preguntó, su mano libre viajando a la empuñadura de su espada—. ¿Cómo sabemos que se puede confiar en ti? 

 

Ella sonrió y entonces pudieron notar que realmente era una niña, joven y bonita, no mucho mayor que Mordred. Algo dentro del muchacho se sacudió cuando su manga se corrió para mostrar la marca de los druidas en su brazo.

 

—Mi nombre es Freya —Ella sofocó la luz de Mordred en su mano y al soltarla, esta se multiplicó, despejando la niebla alrededor, iluminando un gran trozo de aquel claro como lámparas flotantes—. Y soy la Dama del Lago de Avalon. 

 

Percival y Lancelot contuvieron el aliento ante su magia, era fuerte, embriagante y gentil. Había algo familiar en ella que Mordred no podía explicar.

 

—Bienvenidos, son de los primeros mortales en pisar parcialmente este suelo sagrado antes de tiempo.

Mordred descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Percival.

—¿Podrías… ayudar a nuestro amigo? Está muy débil. 

 

Ella asintió, más no se movió de las faldas del lago, donde sus pies permanecieron húmedos.

 

—Acérquense, recuéstenlo cerca del agua.

 

Y así lo hicieron. Al tocar la tierra, Mordred sintió el peso del mundo sobre él, una carga muy pesada y oscura, casi tangible. Freya se arrodilló a su lado, guiando una de sus manos para que sus dedos estuvieran en contacto directo con el lago. Percival y Lancelot no se alejaron, mirando en silencio como el agua subía por su piel.

 

—Estará bien —Freya sonrió.

—Gracias —El hombre más alto le dijo, mirando a Mordred relajarse.

—No te preocupes por él. Pueden descansar y comer —Ella movió su mano y una pequeña ola llevó peces a la orilla, uno de ellos saltó para caer sobre el regazo de Lancelot, que dio un respingo. Freya dio una risa dulce que calmó todo malestar en el corazón de los tres. 

—Haremos una fogata, vamos Percy. 

 

Ambos hombres se levantaron para buscar leña en los alrededores, aunque echaron un ojo a su compañero de vez en cuando. Mientras tanto, Mordred no pudo abstenerse de mirar a Freya, a su faz suave. Ella le miró a los ojos, había sabiduría en ellos, casi tanta como en un anciano.

 

—Sé que tienes preguntas, pero descansa un momento. Habrá tiempo para hablar. 

—No quiero dormir —Murmuró él, pensando en los sueños. La mano de Freya acarició los mechones que cubrían su frente, despejándola de forma casi maternal. Mordred cerró los ojos, confiando ciegamente en ella. Hubo un calor mientras Freya, también con los ojos cerrados, dejaba que su propia magia le recorriera el cuerpo. Ésta, junto a la magia de las Vilia, unieron de nuevo cada fibra del tejido mágico del que estaba hecho, sus presencias como reconfortante compañía. Él se sintió acompañado de un modo distinto.

 

_ “Sí, estamos hechos de lo mismo”. _ Resonó la voz de Freya en su cabeza, fundiéndose hasta que sonó igual a la de Morgana.  _ “Somos hermanos... Hermanos de magia”. _

  
  


* * *

 

 

Cuando Mordred abrió los ojos, había estrellas en el cielo abierto; los murmullos de Percival y Lancelot de un lado, mientras la fogata crepitaba, eran tenues y tensos a la distancia. Del otro, estaba el lago. Mordred podía verlo completo esta vez, la superficie de espejo que reflejaba el firmamento y la montaña oscura, con la punta resplandeciendo en nieve en el fondo. Freya estaba sentada en la orilla, mirando fijamente. 

 

Mordred se incorporó, sintiéndose ligero y fuerte de nuevo. Se quitó las botas para sentarse a su lado; al igual que los de ella, sus pies tocaron el lago tranquilo, rompiendo en ondas que se expandieron hacia las infinitas estrellas. 

 

Freya lucía triste y melancólica, hermosa en muchas maneras. Etérea, de una forma fantástica. Ella le miró entonces, su semblante blanco y triste se iluminó con una sonrisa tenue. Mordred entendió entonces, que lo que veía no era una persona real.

 

—Las Vilia me llamaron joven roble, ¿qué es lo que significa?

—El significado de la palabra druida es “roble sabio”, nuestro pueblo es gente que posee la sabiduría de nuestros ancestros y respetamos la vieja religión, su conocimiento sobrevive de lengua en lengua, de maestro a aprendiz. Somos robles, dejando semillas de sabiduría atrás —Recitó ella.

Mordred reconoció cuán sabia era. Freya, La Dama del Lago. Bien podría haber vivido siglos para adquirir ese nivel de pensamiento.

—No soy tan vieja, como estás pensando —Ella rió. Desvió su mirada, abochornado—. No te avergüences, nadie pensaría que soy tan joven con este título, “La Dama del Lago”, suena viejo ¿no es así? 

—No luces vieja en absoluto. 

—Estoy congelada aquí —Sus ojos oscuros reflejaron las estrellas un momento y su tristeza fue casi palpable, luego la luz se esfumó—. Ve y come con tus amigos, Mordred, vuelve cuando termines, responderé a sus preguntas en la medida de lo posible.

 

Mordred se levantó obedientemente y tomando sus botas, comenzó a caminar descalzo hacia la fogata. Percival y Lancelot le miraron cuando lo hizo, habían estado callados por un largo rato.

 

—¿Te sientes mejor, Mordred? —Preguntó Lancelot. 

—Sí, lo que sea que hayan hecho, fue muy bueno. 

—¿De qué hablaban? ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre Merlín?

Mordred se sentó y tomó un pescado del fuego. —No, me ha enviado a comer. Cuando termine, dijo que responderá a nuestras preguntas.

—¿Confías en ella? —Dijo Percival en un susurro—. Es un poco extraña, sentada allí, mirando directamente a la niebla. 

—¿Niebla? —Mordred repitió, confuso. Se volvió para mirar a Freya y vio lo mismo que al inicio, el lago, la montaña, las estrellas. Cuando miró de nuevo a ellos, a sus expresiones serias, frunció el ceño—. ¿Es todo lo que ven?

—Vemos la orilla del lago y niebla, que cubre todo más allá —Explicó Percival con vagos ademanes. Lancelot le miró entonces con comprensión en sus ojos castaños.

—La pregunta aquí es, ¿qué es lo que ves tú?

—Veo el lago, el cielo, el bosque y las montañas al fondo —Él señaló con su dedo, ubicando cada cosa. Los otros dos siguieron sin ver nada más.

—Por eso ella dijo que pisábamos parcialmente este lugar —Lancelot chistó—. No podemos verlo.

—Porque no tenemos magia —Completó Percy con un resoplido—. Eso es bastante injusto, amigo.

Mordred se encogió de hombros, observando a Freya un poco más y siendo al fin consciente de que ella le había llamado por su nombre, aunque no se lo había dicho. 

—No hacemos las reglas. 

 

Comió lo suficientemente rápido para estar satisfecho y luego hizo una seña a sus amigos. Ambos asintieron y se pusieron de pie. Mordred dejó sus botas para que se secaran junto al fuego, la tierra era suave y húmeda bajo sus pies. Allí no hacía frío, ni calor, parecía suspendido en un punto medio. Freya estaba de pie cuando llegaron, esperándolos; silenciosa, les guió hacia un costado, donde un árbol caído se conectaba con el agua. Allí, se sentó sobre una gran roca, ellos tomaron el tronco.

 

—Es un honor conocerles —Dijo ella, mirando directamente a los ojos de cada uno—. Me hace feliz saber que Merlín tiene amigos tan leales como para arriesgar sus vidas por él. Aún tú, Percival, que no has tenido tiempo de conocerle. 

—¿Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres, Lady Freya? —Cuestionó Mordred. Sus compañeros le miraron, era claro que no se habían detenido a pensar en ello. O quizá, solo había asumido que, como criatura mágica, Freya debía saberlos.

 

Freya les miró dócil y les ofreció una sonrisa. Mordred tuvo la sensación de que les conocía a todos a la perfección, o al menos sabía algo que ellos no. Lancelot tuvo la gracia de mostrarse intimidado por esa reacción y sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente.

 

—Solo Freya, por favor —La chica pidió—. Y les conozco, porque soy la guardiana de la puerta a Avalon, sirvo a la Diosa Blanca, protectora de lo que era, lo que es y lo que será —Freya hizo un movimiento para sujetar su cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja. Su tristeza fue entonces evidente para todos—. Se me ha permitido intervenir, porque el presente no es como se ha escrito. El destino de Emrys ha sido desviado de su curso. 

—Por un hechizo —Lancelot dijo—. Sabemos que ha sido hechizado.

—Es más que eso —Freya respondió—. Hablamos de una profecía tan antigua como los albores del tiempo. Desviar una profecía de tal magnitud es costoso, la oscuridad siempre reclama un precio. Y un precio debe ser pagado para corregir lo que se ha roto.

—¿Entonces sabes cuál es la manera de romper el encantamiento? —Mordred preguntó, un poco cansado de las palabras en acertijo. 

 

Freya le miró, su frente arrugada. 

 

—Para entender lo que hay que arreglar, deberemos retroceder a cuando se rompió —Ella tomó un gran suspiro, su pecho subiendo y bajando—. Por favor, déjenme relatarles un fragmento importante de la vida de Merlín, que solo una persona en el mundo sabe que existe, pero no conoce a profundidad. 

 

Lancelot, Percival y Mordred asintieron, inclinándose un poco al frente para apoyarse en sus rodillas. 

 

—Había una niña que fue maldecida por una hechicera para convertirse en bastet —Comenzó, moviendo su mano hacia la niebla, que se movió a su voluntad para tomar la forma de una chica—. Y esta niña llegó a Emrys en la jaula de un cazarrecompensas del rey Uther, hace algunos años. 

 

En la niebla, Mordred vio los barrotes que la apresaron y las cadenas que la ataron, el chico desgarbado que fue el único en mirarla no como un monstruo, sino como una niña asustada. 

 

—Emrys la liberó, porque era justo y su corazón muy grande. Él no entendía porqué le temían o porqué la ofrecían como mercancía. Así que la escondió en las catacumbas del castillo y le dio tanta luz como esperanza —Freya relató, con su voz gentil. En la niebla, él vio al muchacho que cubrió sus hombros del frío y le ofreció una rosa creada de magia. Su corazón se aceleró, al conocer una parte de Emrys, oculta como la misma noche. Se preguntaba si los demás veían lo mismo que él, sí se sentían como él—. Ellos se enamoraron, una conexión que solo la soledad puede otorgar. Ella encontró en él la bondad y el desinterés que nadie le había mostrado, a cambio, Emrys encontró alguien con quien compartir lo que, sí se sabía, le costaría la vida.  

 

Algo extraño se removió en su interior cuando las figuras en la niebla se unieron en un beso, algo desagradable y viscoso. La puerta en su mente fue arañada y golpeada.

 

—Pero, como estaba destinado a ser, un amor en las sombras no puede sobrevivir a la cacería. La verdad es una de las tres cosas que no pueden estar ocultas por mucho tiempo. Y Emrys, por primera vez, pensó en escapar. De su profecía, de su deber, de su camino. Lo habría hecho, si la niña no hubiera pensado en él, en lo que perdería para vivir como lo hacía ella. No importó que le prometiera un lago, montañas y vacas. Ella sabía que él tenía un destino más grande —Los ojos de Freya se llenaron de lágrimas y Lancelot llevó una mano a su rostro, cubriendo su boca. Percival lucía pensativo—. No obstante, escapar de Camelot es más difícil que entrar. Y el príncipe acorraló a la niña justo a la medianoche, cuando la maldición se hacía presente.

 

La niña en la niebla se transformó en una criatura con alas de murciélago, rodeada de pequeños hombres con espadas. Alzó las garras y el príncipe apuñaló su costado. 

 

—Herida y asustada, la niña no tenía por dónde escapar. Pero él apareció —Lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Freya y una sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Sus ojos distantes, mirando a la niebla como si estuviera recordando también. El Emrys de niebla apareció en el umbral y una gárgola casi aplastó al príncipe. La cosa viscosa volvió a removerse. Emrys habría sido capaz de matar al único y futuro rey por aquella niña—. Ella huyó a las catacumbas, en sangre y lágrimas. Se convirtió de nuevo en humana, la herida era demasiado profunda para ser sanada. Ambos sabían que no lo lograría.

—¿Ella murió? —Preguntó Lancelot con voz afectada. Freya secó sus lágrimas.

—Sí, pero antes de que sucediera. Emrys cumplió su promesa y le obsequió un lago precioso, con las montañas más hermosas —Dijo y la niebla se disolvió—. La rodeó de flores y le dio un funeral apropiado, más de lo que habría tenido en otras circunstancias. 

—Pero él la perdió —El castaño afirmó, Percival pasó un brazo por sus hombros—. Lo que está roto... es su corazón.

—Su muerte abrió una grieta —Ella asintió—. Una grieta por la que la oscuridad comenzó a filtrarse.

—¿La niña lo hechizó? 

—No, Percy —Fue Mordred quien respondió, el mayor le miró—. Pero es un comienzo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la represión y el miedo? La soledad también te hace cosas extrañas. Y el corazón de Emrys está hecho de magia, la oscuridad es atraída a él como los Dorocha a mí, sin embargo, no es suficiente para tal grado de corrupción.

—¿Quién lo hechizó, entonces? —Lancelot dijo. Sus miradas volvieron a Freya.

—El hechizo fue hecho por un sacerdotisa de la vieja religión. Nadie más puede conocer magia tan oscura. 

—Pero, para que Emrys fuera identificado por una sacerdotisa, necesitaría haber sido traicionado por alguien que lo supiera. 

—La niña está muerta —La tristeza de Lancelot por su amigo era mucha—. Es obvio que ella no fue. La única persona que lo sabía era Gaius.

—Había alguien más. Alguien que no debía saberlo.

—¿Quién, Freya? —Mordred preguntó.

—Morgana Pendragon. 

 

Con su nombre, todo cayó en su lugar, tan equivocado y mal que Mordred se sintió mareado. 

 

—¿La dama Morgana? —Lancelot tartamudeó—. ¿La protegida de Uther? ¿Cómo se enteró ella?

—Eso es algo que no me corresponde contar —Freya miró a Mordred intensamente. Ella sabía, tenía que saberlo—. Solo puedo decirles que la forma de liberar a Merlín estar en Camelot. 

—¿Entonces tampoco vas a decirnos? —Percival gruñó—. ¿Solo nos enviarás en otra misión llena de acertijos? 

—Es como la Diosa me ha pedido hacerlo. Debían acudir a mí para entender… —Su mirada cayó en Mordred de nuevo y algo se suavizó allí—. Para tomar. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Lancelot pateó una piedra que fue a dar al lago cuando regresaron a la fogata. 

 

—Lo repito, esa chica es extraña. Seguimos igual que al principio. 

—Ir a Camelot, con el rey allí, es un suicidio —Concordó Percy—. Ella debería decirnos qué hacer para romper el hechizo.

—No es tan sencillo —Mordred dijo, mientras los miraba acomodar sus petates para dormir—. La magia tiene sus propias reglas, más aún la magia oscura. Debe existir un libro de dónde fue tomado, en sus páginas estará la forma de romperlo.

—¿Y no es obvio que ese libro está con Merlín o la sacerdotisa? ¿Cómo rayos lo tomaremos?

 

Lancelot se dejó caer a un lado de Percival, exhausto. Mordred tomó su propio petate sin desenrollar y sus botas. 

 

—¿A dónde vas, Mor? 

—A hablar un poco más con ella. Veré si puedo conseguir alguna otra cosa. 

—Bien, hazlo —Percy le dio una sonrisa cansada—. Pero no te olvides de dormir, eras tú el que estaba muriendo. 

 

Mordred sonrió y asintió, luego se fue. Acomodó su petate a un lado de Freya, que volvía a estar sentada de cara al lago. Ella parecía haberle estado esperando.

 

—Dijiste que estábamos aquí para tomar —Le dijo—. ¿Tomar qué? 

—Eres curioso, Mordred, tu curiosidad te llevará a grandes cosas —La chica sonrió—. Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano pequeño. 

El druida se sentó a su lado y se mojó los pies. 

—¿Qué le ha sucedido?

—Toda mi familia murió a causa de la purga —Freya descansó el rostro en sus brazos—. Uther asesinó a todos y me quedé sola.

—Lo siento —Él murmuró.

—También te sucedió, ¿no es así? 

—Yo era muy pequeño para recordarlo.

—Yo no. Yo tenía catorce años y estaba nadando en el lago cuando sucedió. Fue puro azar y fui la única sobreviviente. Cuando volví, no quedaba nadie más. Enterré a mis vecinos, a mis amigos e intenté seguir, aún cuando no tenía nada.

—¿Cuando te maldijeron? —Freya le miró, su mirada cristalizada—. Eras tú, la niña. 

—Un hombre me encontró sola, en el lago. Me atacó y yo… yo solo me defendí. No sabía lo que hacía. 

—Lo mataste —Él completó. 

—Su madre me llamó asesina —Ella murmuró—. Dijo,  _ has derramado la sangre de mi hijo, eres un monstruo en el disfraz de una oveja.  _ Y me condenó a matar cada noche, en contra de mi voluntad. Y, aunque busqué ayuda para romper la maldición, era imposible. Todos me temían e incluso mi gente me dio la espalda. 

—Rompieron los votos de no repudio —Mordred comprendió. Puso su mano sobre la de Freya—. Lo siento, si yo pudiera...

Ella sonrió.

—Ahora no importa. La Diosa me deja proteger en lugar de lastimar. Y puedo ayudar a Merlín. 

—Lo amas aún.

—Con todo lo que soy. 

 

Ella no mentía, toda su presencia afirmaba ese hecho.

 

—Tienes que salvarle, Mordred —Sus ojos le suplicaron, su mano se aferró a la suya. Mordred hundió los hombros.

—Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, o más poderoso. 

—La fuerza no se mide en la cantidad de tu magia o poderes, se mide en tus acciones y batallas. Has sido elegido por los dioses, los sueños que tuviste eran parte del llamado, la tierra buscaba llegar a ti y te susurraba mientras dormías.

Él no estaba sorprendido de que supiera sobre ello.

—¿Por qué a mí?

 

Freya se tomó su tiempo, mirando en sus ojos. Ambos estaban tan juntos que podía verlos claramente a la luz de la luna.

 

—Porque yo no puedo abandonar el mundo de los muertos —Dijo al final—. Y solo tú puedes tomar el obsequio que tengo para él. 

 

Ella soltó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón. Sus dedos pequeños acariciando la tela de su camisa. Mordred titubeó, sintiendo un calor insólito en su interior,deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se manifestara como un sonrojo, porque él no se sentía atraído a Freya de esa manera. 

 

—¿Qué haces? 

—Enlazo mi amor al tuyo, de corazón a corazón —Dijo—. Somos druidas, somos lo mismo. Y nuestro corazón late por el mismo gran hombre.

Entonces Mordred sí sintió que se sonrojaba. 

—No te avergüences de tus sentimientos, Mordred. Nunca lo hagas. Escucha a tu corazón, porque no hay nada más fuerte que el amor que nos une —Ella se acercó más a él, tanto que pudo apreciar las pecas sobre su nariz. Su aliento chocó contra su rostro cuando susurró: —Salva a Merlín y entrégale esto por mí. 

 

Sus labios no se rozaron en absoluto, pero el regalo estaba allí, podía sentirlo. Ella apoyó su frente a la suya, sus pensamientos flotando y enlazando con los suyos, llenándose del rostro de Emrys y la gentileza de sus ojos, tan azules como el mismo cielo.

 

—Te amo, Merlín —Ella suspiró.

 

Fue un golpe, un latido salvaje y Mordred se alejó de Freya como si quemara. Dónde había estado su mano se sentía caliente, sus dedos en brazas y su palma al rojo vivo. Pero la piel de ella lucía normal, como si nada hubiese sucedido. A pesar de ello, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Freya lució aturdida.

 

—Es mejor que duermas… Te esperan días difíciles. 

 

Él asintió y se recostó en el petate, mirando las estrellas lejanas. La mano de Freya acarició su cabello, de la forma exacta en la que Kara solía hacerlo. Se sintió conocido y bien, pero distinto, como si compartieran algo profundo que al principio no había estado allí.

 

—Duerme —La escuchó arrullar.

 

En su sueño, Mordred vio el castillo blanco rodeado de nubes oscuras que se arremolinaban como el inicio de un tornado y, a la luz de los relámpagos, Emrys se perfilaba en las almenas. Su cabello se agitaba violentamente con el aire y sus ojos brillaban como dos rubíes en la oscuridad. Enrollado en la torre, había un dragón cuyas fauces exhalaban llamas.

 

Afilada, la sonrisa de Emrys llenó todo. Su voz siseante y profunda, vieja como el mundo mismo. Sombras acariciando sus brazos como algo vivo a su alrededor.

 

_ “Ven a mí, pequeña esperanza”.  _ Dijo sobre el clamor del viento.  _ “Estoy esperando”. _

 

* * *

  
  
  


La mañana llegó tan pronto, que sintió que apenas había parpadeado. Mordred se incorporó para descubrir que Freya no estaba. Tuvo un miedo irracional y se levantó de un salto. Percival y Lancelot estaban acomodando las cosas en los caballos. Tomaron su petate cuando se acercó a ellos.

 

—Buenos días, galán —Dijo Lancelot jovial—. ¿Listo para el desayuno?

—¿Uh? ¿Galán? 

—Compañero —El mayor palmeó su espalda—. No sabía que te gustaran las chicas algo muertas. 

 

Mordred le miró confuso por un momento y luego, como si accionaran algo, se encendió en rojo.

 

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te vimos ayer, ya sabes, en la orilla —Los labios de Lancelot formaron un pico presuntuoso que Percival encontró gracioso.

—Por los dioses, no nos besamos.

—Di lo que quieras, pequeño, pero parecía que su cita fue muy bien. 

—Ella me dio algo —Él admitió con timidez—. Algo para él.

Lancelot bufó.

—¿Qué? ¿Saliva?

—Lance —Percival habló por fin, su sonrisa grande, mostrando todos los dientes—. Déjalo en paz. Mor, es mejor que tomes el desayuno, debemos irnos.

—No le digas eso —Lancelot apremió, aún sintiéndose gracioso—. Tal vez él quiere quedarse. 

—Ugh —Mordred se quejó—. Bien, basta. No quiero seguir escuchando.

 

La risa de Lancelot fue ronca, como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Ciertamente, se sintió como un baño de agua fresca. Mordred miró Avalon antes de marcharse, entendiendo porqué Emrys había elegido ese lugar para Freya.

 

Él nunca había visto nada más majestuoso.


End file.
